How They Met
by Starlightvamp
Summary: This is my version on how Haruka and Michiru met. 'yuri'
1. Default Chapter

__

Okay everyone start hating me, for I have started another story I have weak constitution to start another story, this came to me while I was coming home tonight. So anyone who reads my stories please don't hate me. For I will get the others out in due time. And let me tell you, this is **my** version how Haruka and Michiru met, so please **no** flames. Thank you.

****

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, and I never will. Naoko Takeuchi does….not me. I only own my own characters that I put in here.

Thinking: ''

Talking: ""

Scene Change-

Time Elapse: ()

-

It was a quiet peaceful day in Japan, birds chirping and such. It didn't seem that a problem could ever go wrong. But for one particular house that wasn't the case. A little girl waking up rubbing her royal blue eyes. Glancing at the clock it was only 7 in the morning and already her parents were fighting. Being only the age of 6 she knew many things an average 6 year would know. And it didn't take a genius to know that her parents were not going to last much longer. Going to the bathroom she glanced in the mirror her sandy blond hair hung low way past her shoulders. It was in a braid because her mother did that to her every night. Taking care of her usual bathroom duties, and got dressed for pre-school. Her little sailor outfit was a maroon red and beige. Grabbing her hat and walking to the front room her parents were still arguing, they didn't notice her walking in.

Seeing that they were not going to stop anytime soon, she got used to the fact that she had to make herself breakfast and her lunch for herself. Going to the kitchen she almost dropped a cup because she heard her father slam his fist at the wall, the sound caused her to jump. Getting a glace of milk and a piece of toast she ignored what her parents were doing, and concentrated on eating her breakfast then walking to school. By the time she finished her milk, her parents finally stopped because her father left the house for work. And her mother finally drew attention to her little girl just sitting there.

"Sweet angel, how on earth did you do all of that? Come here so mommy can do your hair, Haruka." her mother gave her a smile.

Haruka gave a little scowl face because she hated her hair getting done. It usually consisted of her mother putting it in two pigtails. And she would get in trouble because she would take them out at school. But she did as she was told with little or as the case would be most of the time nothing to say. She waited for her mother to finish before she could leave for school. Glancing at the clock, she knew that if she didn't leave now she would be late. So Haruka grabbed her hat and her things, while running out of the house.

Taking a look around she loved how everything looked. Even though she didn't talk a lot she loved being outside. But for some reason at night she would stay up and glance at the stars. She liked to believe there were people living on other planets. Giving herself a giggle, she had to pass through a rich neighborhood to get to her school. Sticking her nose at the houses because she hated to know that there were spoiled kids lived in those houses. Walking along she didn't know that another child was getting up for school as well. A person she wouldn't meet till later on in her life.

****

-

An alarm clock went off, and another little girl got up. Giving a little stretch she looked at the maid pulling back the curtains, so sunlight could fill her room. The maid turned around and gave a little smile to the girl still in bed. The maid loved her so, her aqua blue hair and eyes to match. It was no doubt she was beautiful, walking over to her she pulled off the covers.

"Now, now Miss Michiru, its time for school. Breakfast is coming, so I suggest that you get ready for school." the maid walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Jumping out of bed, she walked to her bathroom and took care of business in there. Looking in the mirror she gave a smile. Walking to her closet she pulled out a black and white sailor outfit, and the black hat that matched with a red bow on it. She loved her school uniform. Seeing that she was ahead of time, she pulled out her violin and began to play. She only got a few notes in, when she noticed that her breakfast had come.

"Eat up Miss Michiru, breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Yes, ma'am." Michiru replied with a smile.

Michiru ate up without another word. Glancing out the window she saw something she didn't usually see. A little girl was walking by, she didn't bother to finish but ran to the window. The girl had sandy blond hair, Michiru noticed that she had a different uniform as her. Michiru didn't understand, she looked to be the same age as her, it confused her a bit.

"Excuse me, but why does she have on different clothes?" Michiru asked.

The maid walked over and looked were she was looking. "Oh, she goes to the public school while you go to a private and expensive school. No need to worry with girls like her, you have better things to look forward to." The maid walked off pulling Michiru with her. Michiru didn't think of it again.

****

-

Haruka dragged her feet back through everything. She hated walking home, she knew very well that her dad got off before she got out of school and wondered why he never took the time to pick her up. Not noticing that she was being watched, by a certain little aqua haired girl.

"Hello."

Haruka looked where she was being paged and didn't noticed the crack in the sidewalk and lost her step. And fell knee first into the pavement. Sitting there for a moment and ignoring the pain that she had in her knee, and didn't noticed that she was bleeding. She took a look to where someone said hello. She noticed a girl standing on the other side of the fence. Getting up and dusting off, and grabbing her hat she gave a nod to acknowledge her.

"Oh my, your bleeding here." she handed her a handkerchief so she could wipe herself off. "Are you okay?"

"…."

"You don't talk much do you?" Michiru asked not hiding the puzzlement in her voice.

Haruka just shook her head, but before she could answer her. There was an adult that was walking up to them. And Michiru noticed that she was in trouble, so she walked away. Haruka was about to give her back her handkerchief, but could because she left. Shoving it in her pocket and not bothering to think about it, she continued to walk along home.

****

-

By the time she reached home, something caught her attention there was no sounds of yelling or fighting in the house. Getting worried she ran into the house, and saw her mother sitting at the table with her head in her hands. Walking up to her mother she gave her a comforting hug. But her mother didn't seem to notice her.

"Haruka, come here."

Haruka turned around and saw her father and a man standing there. The man had a suitcase of her things. Haruka seemed puzzled but she did as she was told. Walking to her dad her arm was caught by her mother. Haruka looked at her mother her blue eyes seemed to be filled with hate and hurt at the same time. Haruka didn't know what to do because she was very confused at what was going on.

"I would rather you kill me, than take my daughter away from here." Her mother yelled.

"it's the court order to take her away, you both signed the papers she now has to go into a foster home. Till you both work something out." The man walked up and took Haruka by the hand.

Haruka understood what was going on and looked at her mother and father. She didn't know what to do, but to let the man take her away. When she walked out of the house she could hear her mother yelling and crying at her father. When she sat in the car her eyes began to fill with tears. She needed comfort, anything would do. Placing her hands in her pocket she remembered the handkerchief that the girl gave her. It smelled so nice and calming. Finally glancing at the handkerchief it had two initials on it.

"M.K?" she asked herself.

Looking outside she gave herself a little prayer telling herself that she would meet the little girl again, to give this back to her. Sitting there she dozed off into a sleep.

Michiru noticed that her handkerchief was missing, then she remembered, that she let the girl borrow it. A brief sadness came over her because it was her favorite one. She told herself that she would get it back someday.

****

-

__

Woo done with this chapter, you know what to do REVIEW!


	2. Her Name is Michiru Koah

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter it means a lot to me. To those who did this chapter goes out to all of you. Thanks again because reviews are what keeps me going.

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, and I never will. Naoko Takeuchi does….not me. I only own my own characters that I put in here.

Thinking: ''

Talking: ""

Scene Change-

Time Elapse: ()

-

(5 years later)

Haruka walked back to school being 12 now, she accepted the fact that her parents were never going to bring her back to their house. She gave herself a little laugh because, the countless nights she would stay awake just to wait and see if her father would get her. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the little handkerchief that the little aqua haired girl handed her 5 years ago. She always kept it with her because it gave her a sense of relief. Looking up at the school she gave the same little scowl face she gave her mother every time she did her hair. Hearing some people coming up she quickly put the handkerchief into her pocket.

"Haruka! Over here!" a girl with long black hair and glasses waved to her.

Haruka just gave a smile to her friend and waved back. And noticed that another girl was right beside her, one that she didn't recognize. But she noticed they looked alike so she figured that they were related.

"How are you? Enjoy your weekend?"

"Yes, Nitta." Haruka replied

"That's great, as for me it was the usual…"

Haruka gave a smile to her friend, because she always said the same thing whenever the weekend was over for them. But them stopped when she noticed something out of the ordinary. Some private school girls were walking by, and what caught her breath was a girl holding a violin case in one hand and her folder in the other. Haruka noticed that her hair was the same color as the little girl she met a long time ago.

'Can it be?'

"Haruka are you listening?…oh you noticed them? Yeah, they go to the big private-I'm-so-rich-school, just down the street. The one with the short brown hair is Kai'ann she is really good at Opera. People think she will make it big in the theater. The other one with the violin case is Michiru, I have been to a few concerts where she plays the lead violin. You should hear them go at it together, its really quite touching." Nitta told Haruka while still walking.

"Michiru…" Haruka turned around and noticed that Nitta was still walking inside. So she ran to catch up with her friend.

Michiru was distracted for a moment, she glanced at the school. How she wished that she could be a normal 11 year old, going to a normal elementary school. But she hid her disappointment and continued on.

"Hey, Michiru you okay?" Kai'ann asked.

"Yes I am fine, just nervous because the concert that is coming up." Michiru gave her friend a smile, and they continued on their way.

-

Walking home Michiru walked passed the same elementary school she passed. Taking a look she gave a sigh. A sort of loneliness came over her. True she had friends, but they only like her because she was rich, and talented. She just wanted to know what it would be like to get in trouble and break a few rules. Her thoughts were interrupted when the sounds of a piano were coming from the far building.

Walking to where it was coming from, she looked through a window and noticed a girl her age who had sandy blond hair. Her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail. The notes she was playing were beautiful. Michiru knew a few pianists but non played like the girl she was looking at. Trying to find a door she wanted to talk to this girl.

Haruka not noticing that she was being watched continued to play. She stopped for a moment and glanced at the sheet music in front of her. Notes were sloppy, and she knew writing her own song would be hell but not this much hell. Grabbing the paper she crumpled it up and glanced at the piano once again.

'Its still is missing something, once I find what I am looking for in a certain part, another part is missing something else.'

"Damnit!" hitting the cords at once she didn't notice the girl in the doorway. She pulled out her pencil from her ear and began writing new notes. Then continued her playing, but she was interrupted when she saw she was being watched.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I heard you playing…and." Michiru tried to come up with a reason on why she was there. But for some reason she felt nervous being around this other girl.

Haruka did a couple of blinks and turned her attention back to her music. She was reading over her music, when she glanced over at Michiru. It appeared that she wanted to say something but couldn't. she was fiddling with hem of her uniform.

"You…okay?" Haruka finally asked.

"Huh? Yes its just that, you play beautifully. I don't know anyone who can play just as good as you." Michiru said with a blush coming to her face.

"…" Haruka got up and collected her things, and began to walk out of the building.

"Please wait! I….were do you live?" Michiru asked running up to her.

"…"

"You don't talk much do you? Let me start again, my name is Michiru Koah" she extended her hand.

"Haruka Ten'oh" she took her hand and shook it. "and I live about 30 minutes away from here.

"So you mind if I walk with you?" Michiru asked with her best smile.

Haruka just shrugged and walked, Michiru took this as a yes and she followed her.

-

Not many words were exchanged between them. Michiru tried to get her new 'friend' to talk to her but Haruka just shrugged at a few things, or she wouldn't respond. When Haruka finally arrived at her house she looked at Michiru who was still talking about her family, and her friends. She didn't want to interrupt she waited until the aqua haired girl finally stopped.

"I'm here now." Haruka just turned and walked to her door.

"Wait! Would you like to practice sometime? I play the violin and nothing goes better than the piano and the violin." Michiru gave another smile and hoped she would say yes.

Haruka once again just shrugged again, and walked to her house. Michiru jumped with joy, and began to skip to her house. But then she stopped, and a strange thought came to her mind

'What if my friends don't like her?' she placed a finger on her cheek and began to think about that till she came home.

Back at Haruka's house her foster mother was busy making dinner for the two of them. She told Haruka that her husband wouldn't join them for dinner again for the second night in the row. Haruka just looked at her foster mother and gave a nod. She walked upstairs to her room and began to work on her homework. But for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about Michiru. Taking out the handkerchief she glanced at it. A smile finally come to her face, but for some reason she got a little fuzzy feeling in her stomach when she thought about Michiru.

Shaking her head she went back to her homework. And once in awhile she would stop and think about the new friend she made today. And couldn't wait till tomorrow when she could spend time with her. Working until dinner was ready she wondered if Michiru was thinking about her right now as well.

-

And there we go! Please don't hate it :D

******RaynaDarkstorm****: I agree Michiru and Haruka are really the best couple! They go so well together! **

Koolchamp: thanks I will keep up the good work, nothing like coffee to keep me motivated! drinks her coffee

Petiyaka: I hope this is enough to keep your patience in check till I get the next chapter out :)

Apl85: here is what happens next lol :)

-


	3. Changes

__

Wow once again thanks to all, here is the next chapter for all of you who actually read this. Enjoy one and all!

Moonlight Shadow1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, and I never will. Naoko Takeuchi does….not me. I only own my own characters that I put in here.

Thinking: ''

Talking: ""

Scene Change-

Time Elapse: ()

Glancing at her clock Haruka gave a little grunt, sitting at her piano she realized that her estranged friend was running late for their first meeting. She gave her another 10 minutes before she headed home. She had much more important things to do, her term paper was coming up and plus she needed to read a couple of chapters in her studies. And not to mention her math class was having a test tomorrow. Glancing at the clock once again, she gathered her things and began to walk out of the building.

"Haruka! I am so sorry, I got lost." Michiru yelled.

Haruka turned around the aqua haired teenager was running over to her. She stopped right in front of her, and looked up. Haruka realized she couldn't stay mad when she looked at her with those eyes, giving a sigh she patted Michiru on the head and walked over to the piano. She began to warm up while Michiru got her violin out. When Michiru was finally ready she pulled out some music and gave Haruka the same music as well. Michiru began to play and Haruka listened to her, then looked at the music and began playing as well.

Not a word was spoken between them while they were playing. For both music was doing enough talk for both of them. Each one was wrapped in its enchantment. Musical notes took them away to a place were nothing was denied. But the simple pleasures of music playing. When finally it was all over, Michiru looked at her new friend and gave her a smile. Haruka just nodded at her. Closing the top to the keys, she got up and gathered her things.

"If you don't mind H-chan, I would like it a lot if we could play at least once a week." Michiru said putting her things away.

"….H-chan?" Haruka gave the aqua haired girl a puzzled look.

"Yeah, I think it sounds cute."

Haruka just gave a shrug and walked off. Michiru was getting used to doing all of the talking, she watched her new friend walk off back to her house. Glancing at her watch, she realized she was late for another appointment. Cursing to herself, she realized that she needed a planner.

Each week Haruka secretly waited for the day that she would be able to spend with Michiru. She just wished that she could talk to her more. But her shyness always got the best of her. While she was waiting at the piano she looked at the little package inside her school bag. She didn't want to admit to it, but she secretly started feeling for her friend. But didn't understand why she was being so attracted to girls rather than to boys. She thoughts were interrupted when she heard a door slam. Getting up her smile disappeared when Michiru brought someone else with her. She immediately sat back down.

"H-chan, may I present my boyfriend Hiroshi." Michiru said grabbing her boyfriends hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand, but it was not met so he placed it down.

"Oh you get used to that, she doesn't do well when she meets new people. You are lucky to get three words out of her." Michiru grabbed her violin and her music.

Haruka felt like her heart had just shattered. Looking up at the two, she grabbed her things. Michiru looked puzzled at what her sandy blond hair.

"I…I don't feel well." Haruka ran out of the building, not noticing that she dropped the present that she was to give to her friend Michiru.

Michiru thought she heard her friends voice crack, walking up to what she had dropped she noticed that the package had her name on it. Opening it up, it was blue with the kanji for water on it. Opening it up it was a planner, inside it read: _'So, you can keep track of everything.'- H-chan._

"Love, what do you have there?" Hiroshi said.

"Nothing, lets go. H-chan did look pale." Michiru gathered her things and held the planner close to her. She didn't know why Haruka got her a gift. Looking at Hiroshi she gave him a smile of reassurance. She turned around and followed him outside.

Haruka not bothering to stop for anything could feel her tears falling down her cheeks. 'Why? Why do I have these feelings for her? If only I was a boy, she would like me. Why cant I be someone she likes? Why?'

Finally reaching home she ran upstairs, pushing her hair out of her eyes she saw the mirror on the other side of her room. Crawling to it she looked at her long hair. An idea came to her grabbing some scissors she began to cut away at her hair. Cutting it till she was satisfied, once she was done she noticed that her hair was shorter than she ever had it before. Running her hand through it she was satisfied. Looking at her room, she realized it was to girly for her taste. Running downstairs she grabbed a box and attacked her room. Everything that even looked girly she put it away.

Taking a look at her closet, she threw away all skirts, dresses, and shirts that would make her look like a girl. She threw on some pants and a shirt and looked in the mirror once again. She didn't recognize herself. She was someone new, the person looking back at her was not her but, a new and improved version of herself. Sitting there many more tears came down her face.

"Haruka, I got a letter from the foster care…what did you do?" Her foster mother began.

Haruka looked up and saw a shocked face on her foster mothers face. And realized she must have changed a lot, for to get that expression on her face.

"Well, its different. Oh my, yes I got this letter your parents want you back. They got a court order so you leave tonight. Sorry to let you know on short…I see you already packed. Well I hope you had a wonderful time here." Her foster mother gave Haruka a hug.

Later on that day, Michiru walked down the street she thought was Haruka's. Looking around she thought that she got lost. But then noticed that a certain house looked familiar to her. Walking to the house she knocked on the door. She heard footsteps then the door opened to reveal a woman.

"Hello there, can I help you?"

"I was wondering if H-chan…I mean Haruka is here, I would like to talk to her. That is if you don't mind." Michiru gave the woman her best smile and hoped that she found the right house.

"I am sorry, Haruka left about 5 minutes ago. Her parents came and took her away." The woman replied.

"Do you know where I might find her?" Michiru wondered.

"I am sorry, I don't know. All I know is that, they moved up north to Nagasaki."

"Thank you for your time." Michiru turned on her heel and walked away.

Away in a car Haruka looked out the window, she didn't want to look her parents in the eye because that was the last thing she wanted. She heard them trying to make conversation with her. But their attempts were terrible. A red light had come, which caused her father to stop. Taking a look outside once again, she saw a motorcycle. It was quite fascinating to her, she didn't know why but it tickled her fancy. Only being the age she was she wanted to know more about it. But her sudden happiness was gone when she saw a girl walking home…a certain aqua haired girl.

__

And cut…please let me know what you all think!

****

**RaynaDarkstorm**: no problem mentioning you. I hope you liked this chapter! I have a cute way for them to get together, you just need to be patient!

****

**Riva van Dyk**: sorry about the spelling errors. But I am glad that you are liking my spur of the moment story J

****

**apl85**: I'm glad I have your approval of a great chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one as well

****

**lt cj**: I am flattered you like how this one is going, and thanks for reviewing!

****

**RainMontgomery**: first one to review on my second chapter thanks I love reviews 'hugs reviews'


	4. New School New Life?

once again I would like to send a warm thank you to those who reviews last chapter. And to the new people who reviewed "welcome to my story!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, and I never will. Naoko Takeuchi does….not me. I only own my own characters that I put in here.

Thinking: ''

Talking: ""

Time Elapse: ()

The sun rose for a new day, it came through a familiar room. Slowly opening her eyes she glanced outside. Giving her usual stretch her eyes still hung low, for her body was still asleep. Giving them a rub she thought she would be able to wake up faster. A yawn finally came over her and she threw the covers off. She heard footsteps coming her way, and knew her mother was on her way.

"Haruka, get up. You will be late for school." her mother said opening the door. She had a

tendency to say the same thing every morning.

Haruka ran a hand through her hair. She loved how short it was, but her parents scolded her because it made her look like a boy. But she didn't care, because change was good for her. She was no longer shy, but a little more out going. She had a car for herself, and had a after school job to pay for anything she needed. Finally getting up she pulled out her school uniform. She read through the school rules, and there was nothing to say a girl couldn't wear a boy uniform. So she took full advantage of that. Finally reaching downstairs she grabbed a piece of toast. Shoving it in her mouth she grabbed her book bag and ran out.

Driving along, she always got a certain 'look' from girls. Not that she minded or anything, but some boys would be jealous because they wanted to know her or 'him' as they would put it. Finally reaching school, walking in already girls were swooning over her. She sometimes would remind herself that she was a girl, and not a boy. But she didn't care, she was Haruka and that was all that mattered to her.

"Haruka!"

Haruka all of a sudden lost her balance, turning around it was her good friend Nitta. Nitta had transferred to her school about a year ago. Although she didn't recognized her at first, she was surprised at the new her, but accepted her non the less.

"Good morning Nitta-san." Haruka said with her usual smile.

"Morning Haruka, did you study for the test in history?" Nitta always started with a school subject in the morning.

"Almost took me all night, but I hope to do well…and yourself?" Haruka asked.

"Of course, you know I am having a party this Saturday. And I would like it if you would come, here." Nitta handed Haruka an invitation "I hope you can come!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." they finally reached their class and sat in their seats.

The teacher took the role and passed out the history exam. When the test was finally over, the teacher excused them for the day. Because he was suddenly called in for an important meeting. And wished them a nice weekend. Haruka gathered her things, looking up at Nitta who was already by her desk she knew what she was going to ask.

"I did fine, if that's what you wanted to ask." Haruka said, standing up.

"You know someday I am going to figure out how you do that." Nitta said laughing.

"I'm free for the rest of the afternoon, you want to go get something for lunch?" Haruka asked.

"I would love to H-kun!" Nitta said all of a sudden.

A blast of sadness all of a sudden came over her. It was all to close to the nickname that Michiru had given her all those years ago. Turning around to gather the remaining things off her desk tears began to come into her eyes, but she didn't want to worry Nitta. So she had to suck them up for now. She would have to worry about them later on.

"The one who got away." Haruka said.

"Haruka? Are you okay? I'm sorry I thought you would have liked my little nickname for you, please don't be mad at me." Nitta placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," sucking up her tears she turned to her friend "lets go get some food, I am starving."

Haruka nodded and they were both on their way to get something to eat. But Haruka couldn't stop thinking about Michiru.

Across town a familiar aqua haired girl was walking along enjoying the landscape. She looked at a small coffee shop and decided she would stop there. Because a good break was what she deserved, after all she had been on her feet all day long. Walking in she didn't notice the sandy blond and another girl were talking about poetry.

"I tell you, I personally think when we write poetry it has to be from the heart. It cant be a spur of the moment type thing. Where is the fun in that?" Nitta asked taking a drink of her coffee.

"I am not going to have this argument for the…" Haruka's voiced trailed off when she saw a familiar face.

"H-kun?" Nitta looked where she was looking, but couldn't find what she was looking at.

"Oh its nothing, look I hate to cut this short but I have a club meeting today for the race club, we are gonna talk about this Saturday." Haruka gathered her things, and didn't bother to give Michiru another look.

"Later." Nitta just sat alone till she heard a cough., turning around Michiru was standing right there.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but notice your friend, what's his name?" Michiru asked.

"His name? You mean H-kun?" Nitta said.

"H-kun, that is suck a cute name, I'm sorry my name is Michiru Koah, and you are?"

"Nitta Gan, please sit." Nitta gestured for Michiru to sit down.

For the rest of the afternoon they talked about 'H-kun' but little did Michiru know that it was only her friend she had lost all those years ago.

Driving back from school Haruka found out she would be first on the racetrack this Saturday and she could hardly wait. With only a few more finals to complete she would be done and able to practice racing a little more. She passed by the coffee shop and saw that Nitta was still sitting there and with Michiru? Haruka prayed that she didn't reveal anything to her. She parked and walked inside because she was Nitta's ride home. Approaching the table and hoping she wouldn't be recognized she gave a slight cough and the two looked up at her. Shifting the weight from one foot to the other she didn't know what to say.

"Umm…Nitta you still need a ride home?" Haruka asked with unsure-ness in her voice.

"Yes, actually I do H-kun. Oh this is Michiru Koah, she wanted to meet you but you left." Nitta said gathering her things together.

"It's a pleasure to meet you H-kun I have heard many great things about you." Michiru said with her normal smile.

"I wish I could say the same." Haruka said.

"Oh, yeah H-kun I told her about how you like to race, and oh right! Would you like to come this Saturday to see H-kun race against other greasy men?" Nitta said with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Let me see what I have planed," Michiru pulled out a familiar calender book, Haruka's heart stopped when she saw that, "I have nothing planned its at 2 pm right? What time did you say your party was at again?" Michiru wrote it in.

"It's at 7 pm, and it's a formal event, lets go H-kun I loads to plan for Saturday. See you then Michiru." Nitta waved good-bye while walking out, and Haruka followed close behind.

Michiru gave a wave back, and got all of her things in order and went back to her aunts house that she was staying at.

**lt-cj**: I'm glad you like the change in the story, and I certainly hope that you enjoyed this one. And congratulations on being the first to review this chapter! 'throws confetti'

**Michiru-onee-chan**: welcome to my story! Sorry about the cliffhanger…I bet the person who invented it is even more sorry ;D

**Apl85**: 'hides' I am sorry about the cliffhanger really I am. Glad you are liking my story!

**Koolchamp**: yeah sorry about that…I meant to put 'drinks her coffee' as meaning in myself…but thanks for reviewing! Got scared as to were you went!

**Starluver**: Thanks for the review and welcome to my story, and I am glad you like the plot!

**RainMontgomery**: I am trying to update as fast as I can 'pant' 'pant' lol j/k :D


	5. Saturday Part 1

_WHOA! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter I got extremely lazy and whatnot…I feel bad. But I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and it makes up for my laziness. So please don't sue me, because I have like a penny to my name and loads of lint. So unless you want a penny and lint don't sue me, thank you for understanding!_

_…_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, and I never will. Naoko Takeuchi does….not me. I only own my own characters that I put in here.

_…_

Saturday came to fast for Haruka, glancing at her clock it seemed to be moving to slow for her. She was supposed to be at the racetrack at noon to go over everything, and it was only…9 am. She was all ready to go and everything, she decided to go and check if she had everything in her car that she needed for the forth time today. Walking downstairs her mother was busy making breakfast, and her father was watching something on the television.

Walking outside she checked everything again, and nothing seemed to be missing. Walking back inside she sat at the table and tried to calm her nerves. But then she remembered. She didn't have anything to wear to the dance tonight for Nitta's party! Running upstairs she looked though what she had. Nothing.

_Nitta is going to kill me!_ Haruka thought. And the last thing she wanted was to face the wrath of Nitta.

She figured that if the race ended early enough she would be able to go and rent something for the night. But where would she go? She had never been shopping for something so formal before; there was only one person in the world that she would trust. Picking up the phone she hoped that Nitta would be up right now.

"Moshi Moshi?" a voice answered.

"May I speak to Nitta please?" Haruka asked running a hand thought her hair.

"Speaking." Nitta answered.

"Nitta? Can I ask you a big favor?" Haruka felt weird asking for a question about something to wear but she had no other options.

"What is it? Then I will give you an answer." Nitta responded.

"Look I don't have anything to wear tonight, I was wondering after the race today if you would go and help me find something to wear. Because I have no idea what to get, and you are the only person that I trust to give me a fair opinion." Haruka hoped Nitta would help her because she had no other person to help her.

"Hai, I will help you, I got everything set up last night so I have free time, so I have some free time. Don't worry H-kun we will get you something pretty to wear." Nitta hung up the phone out of pure excitement. She got the chance of a lifetime, to dress up Haruka Ten'oh.

Haruka didn't know what to think because the word Pretty could mean anything in Nitta's eyes. Good lord what had she gotten herself into? She hoped a dress wasn't picked out because more than anything she hated dresses. Glancing at the clock to get her mind off of things it was only 9:17 am. Cussing to herself, this indeed was going to be a long day.

_…_

Over at the race track Nitta was standing right next to Michiru they both were talking about the party tonight. Michiru couldn't help but smile at the excitement in Nitta 's voice. Finally a familiar person walked onto the track, Haruka looked up at the two girls standing there and chatting. It made her a little paranoid that Nitta was doing most of the talking, but she couldn't let one little thing bother her because she needed to keep her mind clear for the race today.

"H-kun!"

Haruka looked up once again to see Nitta jumping up and down waving at her Michiru was also waving. Giving a smile to both of them she waved back. Turning her attention back to the track, already the first race was taking place. The winner of this race would advance to next and so on. Haruka one this race last year, she was hoping to win it again.

"Haruka."

She turned around to see the team captain running up to her. When he finally reached her he pulled out a checklist that she needed to go through.

"It would be nice to take home the trophy like last year, I mean not to put any pressure on you or anything. You are our best driver…next to me of course." He told her.

"You should stop being so cocky, Naggo." Haruka turned her back from him.

"You know Ten'oh you should really consider my offer I gave you." Naggo replied.

"Not today, not ever." Haruka watched Naggo walk away, "besides girls are my type." Haruka said to herself.

"Who was that?" Michiru asked

"Who?" Nitta responded.

"The person that was talking to H-kun." Michiru looked over at her new friend who seemed quite spaced out.

"Oh him, pay no attention to him. His name is Nagoya, but everyone calls him Naggo for short. He is very self centered, always tries to date anyone that he think is just as good as himself." Nitta replied.

"But I thought…" Michiru needed to ask a serious question to H-kun later on.

Haruka glanced at her clock 1:30 pm. A very huge smile came to her face, it was her turn to show everyone what she was made of. And to show that girls can race as well. Going to her car, her club members wished her best of luck Naggo just gave her thumbs up. Doing the same she drove out onto the track.

"There she goes!" Nitta stood up and began shouting to the top of her lungs.

Michiru not know what to do just stood up also and began clapping. Haruka saw in the corner of her eye, two people shouting and clapping for her. It gave her even more confidence to do her best. Finally getting into place she got out and checked everything for the last time. She knew the boys were giving her looks but she didn't care, on the track it only mattered skill and power.

"Drivers will please enter their cars green will flash in 2 minutes." A voice over the intercom said.

"This is so exciting Nitta, I have never seen a race like this one before…much less knew anyone who was in one." Michiru told Nitta.

"Well H–kun is a great driver, never once lost a race. Oh and last year H-kun one this all, that's why this year H-kun is in the last race." Nitta explained.

Even though what Nitta told her, it made no sense to Michiru at all. Not wanted to be rude she just nodded and smiled as if she understood every word spoken.

Engines were running, a red light flashed, and then yellow. In a blink of an eye all cars began at once and all that could be heard was the cheering of the crowd.

People gathered around Haruka and congratulated her for yet another victory. Her club members couldn't believe that she did it again, but non-had to guts to tell her that so they kept it to themselves. Haruka looked behind her to see two very familiar faces. She gave a wave to them Nitta was shouting something but Haruka couldn't hear her, due to everyone saying something at the same time. Nitta finally got to her friend and gave her a pat on the shoulder. And handed her a small little present. Haruka opened it to find a little car key chain that had H-kun written on it.

"Thank you Nitta, I will add it to the rest of my collection." Haruka said giving her friend a smile.

"That was amazing, I have never seen anything like that in my life." Michiru said pulling a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." Haruka responded.

"Lets go so we can get you ready for tonight! And let me tell you I will pick out a dress that will bring out your eyes." Nitta said taking a hold of Haruka's arm.

"Wait a dress? Doesn't he need a Tuxedo or something for tonight?" Michiru asked.

All Nitta could do was laugh and a blush came to Michiru's face. Apparently she said something that was funny to Nitta. Haruka didn't say anything she just stood there, because she knew where this was going.

"Wait…your….a…girl?" Michiru gave a look of confusion.

"I never said I was a boy." Haruka just turned and walked away.

_…_

_Okay thus concludes this chapter to this little story of mine! So you all know what to do right? If not you push the little button in the left hand corner and it brings up a little pop-up box and you tell me what you think about the story so far…thus brings a review! Isn't that a wonderful gadget?_

_Well I think it is…till next time fellow readers and writers!_

_…_

**Haruka-Clone**: Thanks for reviewing my story! Its good to see new people taking interest in my story!

**Michiru-onee-chan**: Did you finish your time machine and kill the person who created the cliffhanger? If not keep working on it I believe in you!

**Koolchamp**: Thanks for the review! And I am glad that you like it!

**Starluver**: Sorry for the wait…I just got really lazy 'hides' you were also the first person to review my last chapter 'throws a party

**RainMontgomery**: I'm glad that you like the way things are going! Its good to know that someone likes what I am doing in this story

**Bigvampyresister**: OMG you found it, its good to know that you like what I am doing with "your" girl's lol

**Pikachu Hunter**: Thanks a lot! Its good to know that this story is cute, thanks for reviewing as well!

**Riva Van Dyke**: I'm so sorry about her last name, I looked it up and you were right! Thanks for pointing out my spelling in her last name! Also thanks for the review!


	6. Saturday Part 2

Whoa wow…yes I am still alive…no I was not resurrected back from the dead…no I did not take a wrong turn and got lost. Sorry to everyone! School, work, and etc. have been keeping me occupied for the past months days and hours. Plus my computer is down and I am using my friends laptop ;; thank you kalen on with the show!

-------

"Ow, ow, ow, Nitta you are hurting my arm…"

"No I am not."

"Can you at least take off the leash?"

"We tried to remember? And you ran out of the store, you cant be trusted."

"Can you at least loosen the ropes you tied me with, people are starting to stare."

"They are only staring because you are making a big fuss, now try on the purple one."

"How am I supposed to try on that if I am on a leash and tied up?"

silence

knock knock

"Are you done in there?"

"Like I said its hard to try on things…"

"Oh all right….baby"

"I heard that"

Nitta walked in the dressing room and finally untied poor Haruka. When Haruka was finally untied she rubbed her neck and wrists to check if there was any damage done to the dominatrix move that Nitta pulled about three hours ago. Going from shop to shop there was nothing that Haruka liked and time was running short. Haruka could tell that Nitta was getting a little impatient due to the fact she would pull anything from the shelf.

"Say Nitta, why don't we find a nice shirt and some pants? That way…" Haruka began

"Haruka, when I agreed that I would help you shop this morning and you agreed that you would wear what I picked out for you, now…WE WILL FIND A DRESS THAT FITS YOU TO A T! Any questions?" Nitta gave Haruka her death smile.

All Haruka could do was gulp and prey there was something out there that would work or else…she didn't even want to think about what else could be. Driving along there were only two more fancy dress stores left and she knew that if she didn't pick on Nitta would pick one for her. Stopping at a light she glanced at a dress in the window of a store, it was a navy blue and it looked like it would fit her. Nitta was to busy on her cell phone to notice that they had stopped.

Haruka grabbed Nitta by the arm and made her sit down, in the store. Haruka asked a person if she could try on the dress in the window. Going to the dressing room with the dress over her arm she prayed that it would be just right. Because this was the first time in a long time that she was excited about a dress.

"Yes I do think so…I don't know…yes but…"

"Nitta what do you think about this one?"

Nitta looked up from what she was doing and her mouth dropped to the floor. She didn't know what to say, the dress was perfect it hung over Haruka shoulder's and it complimented every curve that Haruka had.

"I will call you back…H-kun!" tears formed in Nitta's eyes

blink blink "Did I do something wrong? Does it not look good?"

pounce "You look so beautiful." Nitta just hugged her friend and all Haruka could do was pat Nitta on the head.

"Now I cant wait for the party to start, you are going to be the bell of the ball!" Nitta squealed with delight, getting in the car

"Hey now, I am just renting this dress once the party is over I am returning it asap." Haruka reminded her hysterical friend.

"I know, but eeeeeeee I am so excited"

Haruka started the car, and they were on there way to Nitta's house for the party of the year.

------

It was around eight o'clock when people started arriving. Nitta's mother was greeting anyone who came through the door. Nitta was waiting for Michiru and Haruka to show up. The band began to play and everything was as it should be.

"Nitta-san, there you are."

Nitta turned around and there stood before her was Michiru, in a beautiful white gown with a sparkle overlay. Which hugged all of her curves, the back was low the only person who could wear a gown that beautiful would be Michiru.

"You look so beautiful Michiru, and I love your hair, you should wear it up more often." Nitta said complimenting her friend.

"Oh this? Well I only wear it up for special occasions, say where is Haruka? I cant wait to see what he…she has." Michiru said with almost anticipation voice.

"Actually I don't know where she is but I hope she gets here soon, you will love the dress that she found for herself, she looked so amazing I couldn't believe my own eyes."

"What this? Come on now its just a dress that I rented nothing big." Haruka said.

"Haruka!" both said at the same time.

"Wow Haruka, Nitta said you looked amazing but I don't think that word gives you any justice." Michiru said with a smile.

"Uh…" all Haruka could do was blush.

The party was going on as Nitta and her mother would have hoped, people where indeed talking about the beautiful girl in the navy blue dress. But when boys would ask her to dance she would turn them down. Haruka sat in a corner she didn't even know why she was there. Nitta was busy with her mom and party things, Michiru practically had a even month waiting list for dances. Getting up, she walked outside, some good air just might do her some good.

Walking into the garden she looked up at the sky, the moon was full and she was alone. She heard someone coming but didn't bother to turn around. A glass appeared on the side of her head, turning she saw Michiru. The knot in her stomach only got worse when Michiru was around.

"Thanks." Haruka said taking the glass.

"You know, all the boys are talking about you. They want to know why they can dance with you." Michiru said taking a sip.

"I don't dance."

"What a pity, I bet you would have been beautiful dancing with handsome men." Michiru let out a slight laugh.

There was a stunned silence between them for a good moment or two.

"Say Haruka this may sound way off topic and all but I have noticed something."

"Huh?" Haruka couldn't hide the fact she had no idea she was talking about.

"Yeah, I noticed that man at the track today." Michiru took another sip.

"Naggo? Oh him." Haruka was disgusted of him.

"I think you to would make a cute pair."

Haruka spat out the drink and coughed a few times, she couldn't believe that Michiru had said that.

"Are you out of your mind? Naggo is so…so…arg I cant stand him. Besides, he is not my type." Haruka had a slight blush come to her face.

"Oh? And what is your type hmmm? Maybe I can help you find someone." Michiru was nosing her way in trying to get out something personal of Haruka but so far so good.

"Why do you want to know?" Haruka was getting a little annoyed by what she was saying.

"I don't know I want to get to know you a little better." Michiru shrugged.

Haruka didn't respond, because anymore of this conversation and another person would know that she didn't like boys…popular boys at that case. Because when she told Nitta about her 'change' Nitta couldn't look her in the eye for about a week. But accepted it none the less. And she wouldn't know how Michiru would react to her news. So she remained silent.

"Can I tell you something?" this sudden sentence caught the attention of Haruka from her train of thought "but promise you wont freak out on me or tell anyone else?"

"Sure." was all Haruka could say

"I don't know why, but for some reason I feel like I can talk to you and let you know what I have to say the thing is Haruka I…I…I like g…."

"There you to are, I have been looking everywhere for you to. Come one in the band is great and all the high political people left so my mom said all three of us can get dressed in normal clothes and have 'teenager' fun ha ha ha ha…whatever that means" Nitta stood there and pondered that for a moment, she glanced over and Michiru she seemed flushed about something, glanced at Haruka, noticed she was deep in thought. "did I miss something? Haruka did you tell her? Michiru did she tell you?" Nitta got no response "I guess she did, Michiru are you okay? I promise Haruka wont hit on you or anything like that."

"WHAT?" Michiru seemed confused

"WAIT NITTA I…" Haruka began

"Because I mean, it took me a weak to accept the fact that my best friend is gay…." Haruka covered Nitta's mouth. Haruka prayed that Michiru didn't hear the last part.

"Haruka your…your…no wonder you don't like boys…" Michiru didn't know what to say.

"Nitta I will never forgive you." Haruka ran out on both of them, she heard her name being called but she didn't look back, 'it wasn't supposed to be like this' Haruka drove away as fast as she could, she knew come Monday, there would be a ton of explaining to do. But now she wanted to be left alone.

-----

Sei-so: congrats on being the first person to review the last chapter! And thanks for catching my mistake ;;

Koolchamp: im glad, your glad, were all glad!

Apl85: meh thought it would be a nice touch to the story

Haruka Clone: yes she should 'wink'wink'

Michiru-onee-chan: oh they exist oO;; because I brought them back to life! mwahahhahaha!

Mugyong Fangyuzeh: tanks I am glad your liking it!

D. Montgomery: here it is lol J

Raynadarkstorm: thanks so much for your review! And you are just going to have to wait…but I do take bribes lol j/k

Kaishin: thanks so much for your review me likes reviews!

Alouete: your review was very helpful to me!

Silverfox: glad you support yuri, because without it we would have h/m…but you will like sailor moon 'evil smile'

Rebekah: I updated! Mwahahahaha…now if only I can get the next one up quicker :)

_till next time everyone!_


	7. The Long Awaited Chapter

_Weee I am back! Yeah I am trying to get some of my stories up pretty fast. I am really sorry about this long awaited chapter! I promise to update a little bit more. Thanks everyone for their patience! I heart you all my loyal review people fans._

-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, and I never will. Naoko Takeuchi does….not me. I only own my own characters that I put in here.

**Thinking: ''**

**Talking: ""**

**Scene Change-**

**Time Elapse: ()**

_-_

School made its way around, the classroom was busy with teenagers talking about their weekend. But in a lonely little corner of the room sat a lonely girl not even trying to join in the conversations around her. Giving a big sigh she waited for class to start. Glancing at the clock Nitta fixed her glasses. Blowing on them she hoped to get the little finger mark that was left behind. Glancing over at the empty seat, she was hoping that Haruka would at least show up. She felt terrible on what happened on Saturday. She even brought an apology card and a little gift to make it up to her friend, but if she didn't show up she would go over to her friends house.

The opened, in stepped the teacher, all the students went to their desks and got things ready for the days lesson. The teacher was taking roll Nitta felt pretty bad, she had that uneasy feeling in her stomach. She knew that if Haruka didn't show up today, she would never show up at all, that's how her stubborn friend worked. The door opened, and in stepped a student. Nitta looked up a smile came to her face. Haruka took her seat next to Nitta, the teacher was giving Haruka a speech on arriving late. Haruka didn't care, she had a crappy weekend and nothing else could bring her lower.

-

On the other side of town, Michiru sat at her desk, the events of Saturday still fresh in her mind. All she could think about was what Nitta had said "_Because I mean, it took me a weak to accept the fact that my best friend is gay…." _that sentence wouldn't leave her head even if she thought about something else she would still go back to that.

'_So Haruka likes girls…interesting' _was all Michiru could think about next. A smile came to her face, all she had to do know was find Haruka and tell her a few other million things that were on her mind.

-

"Haruka I am so sorry!" Nitta bowed down to the ground.

Haruka looked a little uneasy seeing her friend right there. To tell the truth she got a little laugh about it because her long time friend look a little silly bowing that low. Taking a hold of her arm she helped her friend up from the ground. Brushing off the dirt that had seemed to get on her uniform she looked her friend in the eye.

"Nitta don't worry about it. I must say I over reacted just a little bit. It was a little bit of a shocker though. Its not everyday that your friend out's you." Haruka said with a little bit of a chuckle in her throat.

"Really?" Nitta sniffed.

"Really, you didn't have to go out of your way to buy a card or a gift at that matter. We wouldn't want rumors to go around school that we are dating now would we?" Haruka said leaning into her friend.

All Nitta could do was blush a little bit at her friend. Slapping Haruka in the back she gave a smile.

"Do you need a ride home?" Haruka asked.

"That would be great, today is deathly hot and I don't want to go home with barely nothing on…"Nitta looked at her friend who gave one of those half smiles "don't even go there Miss Haruka!"

"What? I didn't say anything now did I?"

-

Haruka laid in her room thinking about a lot of things, she wanted to see Michiru again, but how could she? What was she so afraid of? The worst case scenario would be that Michiru would never want to talk to her again. The best case scenario would be that Michiru would accept it…and maybe. A big blush came to her face. She was the only real person in this world that made her blood boil. The only one who she would bow down to.

"No one can match your beauty Michiru…" she glanced at the handkerchief "nobody"

Glancing over at the ceiling she could still picture Michiru in her dress, and still smell the beautiful perfume that she wore. Sitting up really fast she became frustrated. Why is she fantasizing about someone she had no chance with? She had several thousand boys going after her at a single time, and not to mention all the boyfriends she has had as well. Grabbing her things she needed some time to clear her head and there was only one thing in the world that would clear her mind. The race track.

-

Michiru was walking along the sidewalk glancing over at the sky it was indeed a hot day, she saw a familiar bike pass by her. She knew exactly who that was, and started to run on the destination of that bike.

Doing a few laps around the track seemed to have cleared Haruka's mind a lot. She almost forgot what she was doing there, almost was the main word. Not having anyone else around was good because no one would be there to judge to see how fast she was going or checking out if she was doing anything wrong. But she thought to soon, she noticed another person unloading their stuff on the track. It seemed like a new face because she didn't recognize the bike at all. Doing one more lap around she would be done for the day. But she stopped because a certain person was watching her from the stands.

Taking a stop she noticed that the person had familiar aqua hair. And a really familiar looking violin case. Taking a deep breath she took off her helmet and gave a nod to the one in the stands. Michiru rushed down the stairs to meet her friend on the bike. She also noticed another person heading over to Haruka. Stopping at the gate she waited for the two people to exchange words.

"Are you Haruka? The one who won the race on Saturday?" the person asked.

"Yeah." Haruka responded.

"Oh my god, its such an honor to meet you. My cousin took me down here to watch you because he said that you were awesome, and good looking. But good looking doesn't seem to cut you justice." the guy said.

"Um, thank you. If you don't mind." Haruka gestured over to Michiru.

"Oh, well then, cant wait to race against you one day." The guy ran over to his bike and began to do some inspections.

"You seem popular on and off the track." Michiru said finally breaking the ice.

"It would seem that way." Haruka replied not meeting her eyes.

"Look, about Saturday. I…well…" Michiru didn't even know where to begin.

"I should have told you earlier, the thing is. Whenever I told anyone they would look at me funny and next thing I know I would lose contact with that person. I saw sorta scared that you would do the same." Michiru looked down at her bike hoping not to look over at the beautiful aqua haired girl in front of her.

"I would be lying if I said that I wasn't surprised. But what can you do right? I mean you are who you are and you cant change that. If you chose that lifestyle well, I will support it." Michiru said lifting her head up trying to look like she made the biggest decision of her life.

"Really?" Haruka couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"Really, now all I have to do is play matchmaker and find you a nice girl." Michiru kidded around.

"Hn, don't hold your breath Nitta did the same thing. All she could come up with was nothing." Haruka finally looked over at Michiru, she noticed that she was fumbling with her hands a lot. "you need a lift home? Here" Michiru caught the helmet that Haruka had thrown at her.

"Thanks." Michiru said with her usual smile.

-

_Well that's that for that chapter! Review time!_

Arriving at the destination, Michiru handed Haruka back her helmet. There was dead silence between them. Neither of them knew what to say, then again Haruka was always at a lost of words when Michiru was around. She never wanted to say anything. Because if she did, she could say the wrong thing.

"You know, it would be great if you could visit more often." Michiru finally said breaking the ice. "here, I have a concert tomorrow night I would love it if you and Nitta would stop by. It helps me relax knowing that there are people in the audience that I know." Michiru handed Haruka two tickets.

"I will have to see with little four eyes is doing, but you can count on me being there."

"Cant wait." Michiru placed a little kiss on Haruka's cheek and run up to her house.

Haruka almost died of happiness right there, she felt her cheek with her hand and smiled. Then a thought came to her mind '_the only girl I want in my life is you Michiru.'_ getting her bike started she proceeded to her own home.

-

**Haruka-Clone** hey congrats on being the first on reviewing first! Glad you are liking that I outted Haruka , I mean she couldn't stay in all the time…that would be silly.

**Haruka's Knight** good to know that you enjoyed my last chapter! Its always nice to hear what you say. And I hope you like this one as well!

**Rushingwind**well I am glad that you found this story. This came to me while I was watching Sailor Moon, and thought that I should give my own little version on how they met. Tee hee

**bahamut's king**I hope you enjoyed this one! Yah I wasn't to sure what they would say to each other. But I am quite confident with this little piece.

**Papapapuffy: **like I said in the beginning I will update more ;; the pressure is to much (melts) lol j/k. hope you enjoyed this one.

**D3V4n63L: **calm down all in good time my friend. All in good time, you cant be that hyper without me! That's the rule (becomes extremely hyper) okay know your good.

**oneonly: **please don't die on me. I cant take the pressure! Ack! To much (faints) haa well enjoy this one. Just let me know how I am doing!

**BigVampireSister: **ah yes good memories, I love em. Ha ya my inspiration came from that. I couldn't resist it lol.

**Amy-McClair**thanks for the writing errors I will try to be a little more carful. But when you write these chapter very early I cant help it. Lol.

**po0t**I am glad that you like this story! Its good to know that people enjoy this. I will try to update more and more! Just for the loyal fans like you!

**Iamtheriver**discovered? Horribly? MAO? Lol okay okay, people like you keep me going with stories like this. I enjoy what you have to comment about.

**thienmong**well if I told you what happened then there would be no reason for you to read it now would there? (sigh) you are going to have to wait and see how this unfolds.

**Twin Blade Warrior**computer. Was. Down. The three most horrible words put together in a sentence. But I will update more often I promise!


	8. Sickness & A Concert

_Alight I am ready I am ready. I was burning a cd and I thought that I should update while I wait for it to burn. A lousy reason to update I know I know. But please be kind. I am updating so be happy about that okay? Thank you so much!_

-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, and I never will. Naoko Takeuchi does….not me. I only own my own characters that I put in here.

**Thinking: ''**

**Talking: ""**

**Scene Change-**

**Time Elapse: ()**

_-_

"Really? She wants us to go? What time is the concert at?" From all the squealing that's what Haruka could make out from what her friend was telling her over the phone.

"The tickets say it starts at six pm. Are you able to go? She said it would help her relax knowing that there were people in the audience she knew." Haruka's voice was still a little shaky after the

kiss from Michiru.

"You bet I will, I have to find something nice to wear, say Haruka…"

Click.

No way in hell was Haruka going to go shopping with Nitta again, she still had rope burns from the last experience. Laying in bed she glanced at the moon. Her heart was still pounding, placing a hand on her cheek she smiled. Rolling over she glanced at the tickets. Giving a sigh she couldn't think of anything else but Michiru.

-

"I am so excited! I cant believe we are going to watch the wonderful Michiru play her violin on the stage. Oh! I wonder if she has a solo! That would be so exciting no? Haruka? Haruka?

HARUKA!"

"What?"

"Are you listening to what I am saying?" Nitta said placing her hands on her hips.

"Sure." Haruka continued to glance out of the classroom. It sure was a nice day.

"Hmph, it doesn't seem like it." Nitta said.

"All I can hear from you is squealing and high pitched voice." Haruka said bluntly.

"Well I guess I shouldn't tell you what Michiru told me after the party." Nitta hoped that would get her to listen.

"Huh? What did she say" Haruka's full attention was finally on Nitta.

"HA! I knew it," she placed a finger on Haruka's nose "you like her don't you?" Nitta told her

bluntly.

"What?" Haruka's face turned fully red.

"How cute!" Nitta began humming a song to herself.

"Its…not…its not what you think. Okay? S-s-so don't get any ideas…are you listening to me?" Haruka finally said.

"Huh? I'm sorry all I could hear is stuttering and a high pitched voice." Nitta told her right back.

How Haruka hated irony.

-

Haruka waved her good-byes to her friend. They agreed that they would meet in front of the

music hall at five-thirty. She gave Nitta the tickets because she knew that they would be safer with her. Haruka drove home but couldn't remember it being so hot. Wiping her brow she remembered it being a little bit cooler than this. Finally arriving home, she went directly to her room. For some reason it seemed hard for her to breath opening a window the cool air felt nice but it still wasn't doing anything for her. Taking a step all she could get out was "Mom…" and fell to the floor.

Glancing at her watch it ready five-forty five. Her friend was late and she didn't know why. It wasn't like her to be late. Giving her five more minutes she would have to go in and tell the ticked person that her friend would be late and leave a name for him. She tried calling her cell phone many times but all she would get were a couple of rings and then a voice-mail. Trying to reach her one more time she would call and then take her seat. Again all she got was her voice-mail. Walking up to the guard she left a name and a ticket there. Walking to her seat she kept glancing over to the entrance hoping her friend would come before the concert started. The lights dimmed she said herself a little prayer hoping that Haruka would show up.

Michiru took a quick glance over everyone there she saw Nitta and an empty seat. She hoped that Haruka was in the bathroom or something. Her eyes met Nitta's, and Nitta gave a little nod. Michiru's heart fell. She was hoping that her friend would show up. Because she wanted her there for that evening. Taking a deep breath she began to play with the rest of the people in the orchestra. But she couldn't hide the sadness in her face. Nitta noticed a small little tear that escaped Michiru's eye.

A few miles away, a sandy blond haired girl laid in bed, with tears coming from her eyes. She looked out her window and noticed lights coming from the hall. She only guessed that the concert had already started. Cussing at herself for missing such an important night for Michiru.

'_Nitta must have been waiting for me up until now. Why of all times must I get sick?'_

-

The next day it was a bright and sunny. Michiru and Nitta walked down to Haruka's house together. Hoping that the tall one would have an explanation for not appearing last night. Michiru was a little annoyed. But not as mad as Nitta was. Glancing over at her brown haired friend she could tell she had many things on her mind. Tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear they finally arrived at their destination.

Knocking on the door a woman came up, who looked like Haruka but with long sandy blond hair and had green eyes. "Hello, can I help you?" she said with a obvious cheery disposition.

"We came to see Haruka, is she here?" Nitta said.

"Yes she is, but she is not seeing anyone at the moment, can you please leave your names and I will let her know that you…"

"Its fine, they are with me."

All three looked to see where the voice came from. Haruka was in her tank and shorts leaning up against the stairs. She looked terrible, her eyes didn't have the same gleam to them. Her hair was stuck to her face.

"I told you to stay in bed, if you get any worse you have to be brought to the hospital. Now get back to bed, now is not the time for you to be wondering around. Think of your health!" her mother spat out at her like poison from a snake.

"And I told you before, the day you want to act like my mother let me know. Follow me" Haruka gestured for her friends to follow her. They didn't need to be told twice, they followed the weak Haruka to her bed.

"Is it alright for us to be here? You look terrible Haruka." Nitta said grabbing a chair for herself and Michiru.

"Yeah, I cant stand looking out the window any longer." Haruka replied getting back in bed.

"So this is why you couldn't come last night." Michiru finally got out.

"Hn, I'm sorry I couldn't be there. The doctor came last night and told me to stay in bed. Otherwise I would have been there fifteen minutes before Nitta would arrive." Haruka said, grabbing her water.

There was a stunned silence, for no one knew what to say. Finishing her water Haruka placed it on the night stand that was beside her bed. One wanted to break the ice but there was nothing to say. Nitta was ready to yell at her for not being there. But she was sick and there was nothing that she could do about it.

Michiru got up and started looking around the room. She noticed picture frames of her and Nitta when there little bit younger. She even saw a picture of her when she was in grade school with her hair long.

"Michiru…"

She turned around to notice Nitta pointing at her friend. Haruka had fallen asleep on them. Walking up to her friend she brushed some stray hairs out of her face. She saw that her nightstand drawer was left open. Going to close it she noticed something sticking out. Picking it up her eyes became wide.

A little handkerchief with the initials of "MK" on them.

"Michiru what did you find?" Nitta asked almost with a whisper.

"Nothing." she tucked it away in her bag. Glancing over at the sleeping Haruka she was at lost for thoughts.

-

_Whoo! And done! Oo I can be so evil sometimes snickers but don't worry I am already half way done with the next chapter so you can expect it within the next month or so. So review and let me know how I am doing! smiles_

**Haruka-Clone:** I will do whatever I want to the butch, she is in my territory. I could do worse things! And you know I can ;) congrats to being the first reviewer!

**SkyeDunhart:** _blushes_ why thank you. I have never received such a nice comment. Thank you so much! I hope the story is to your liking. I do aim to please my readers!

**amnesia nymph:** arigato gozaimasu! Glad you liked the convo between them, its always so nice to have them to talk to one another _heart_

**TwinBladeWarrior:** thanks for catching that sometimes it can be late at night and I don't read it again. But thanks for letting me know. Ya I hate my computer sometimes. _rawr _

**linklover2005:** wow another compliment! _blushes again_. I will try to get my story up more. But it is coming to an end but have no fear I will have more stories like this hopefully in the future. That you can enjoy!

**Haruka-Michiru**: ah don't be its alright, you can go back and review if you like it wouldn't matter as long as I have people reading my story it makes me feel all warm inside knowing that you are actually enjoying it. Yay!

**Haruka's Knight**: lol its okay review when you can! At least you got the review in before this chapter came out no? I will try to update more and that is a promise!


	9. Confrontation

_As I wait for something to download of the internet I thought I should yet again write the next chapter. Because more I update the more happy people will be yay! So here is the next chapter in my story…my poor attempt at a story lol. Ya. On with the show!_

-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, and I never will. Naoko Takeuchi does….not me. I only own my own characters that I put in here.

**Thinking: ''**

**Talking: ""**

**Scene Change-**

**Time Elapse: ()**

_-_

Michiru had an uneasy feeling as her and Nitta walked away from the house. Nitta knew something had to be up because Michiru had one of those looks on her face like a million things were going through her mind at once. Trying to think of something that would break the ice. All she could think of was nothing. And she felt ridiculous because she would get a smile, attempt to say something and nothing would come out. Finally stopping she waited for Michiru to stop. Realizing that she wasn't going to stop any time soon she ran up to her friend. Tapping her on the shoulder she got no response. Trying again until she nearly took her arm off.

"Huh?" Michiru finally said coming out of her state of mind.

"I have been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes!" was all Nitta could say. Not exactly she wanted to say but at least it was something that didn't make her look like a fish out of

water.

"I'm sorry I have several things running through me head right now. I think I will call it a day, we should visit Haruka tomorrow." Michiru got out with a fake smile.

"Sounds good, we should get her some flowers, she always gives this look with her nose

wrinkled whenever I bring her something girly." Nitta pointed out.

"Sure. Tomorrow then?"

They both went their separate ways, but Michiru still felt uneasy. '_I have been missing this for years. Why would Haruka have something like this? I don't remember giving this to her or handing it to her…but a little…'_ Michiru let out a gasp and covered her mouth '_could she be that little girl from all those years ago? I always thought she reminded me of a person who played the piano…middle school'_

"HOW COULD I BE SO BLIND?" Michiru was quick to cover her mouth. Lucky for her no one was around to hear that little outburst. But still could that mean Haruka has had a hidden her true feelings from her? ' _Could she like me, like me?'_

_-_

Back at Haruka's bedroom she lifted her heavy eyelids to find the room was deserted. Letting out a yawn, she turned on the light that was on her nightstand. Opening her drawer she noticed something was immediately missing.

"Oh god…I hope…shit." Haruka couldn't find the strength to jump up. She laid there thinking of the worse case scenario. Her stomach was doing major turns she could add everything up find out that it was her over the years.

She heard a knock at her door and hoped to god that it wasn't Michiru. She looked up and it was only her mother, rolling her eyes she was the last person that she wanted to see at the moment.

"The phone is for you." was all she could say.

Picking it up she was hoping that it was Nitta.

"Hello?"

"Haruka…hi. Its me Michiru." her voice sounded distant. Michiru did her best to cover it up, but by the sound of Haruka voice it was working.

Taking a gulp she didn't know what to say. She could be holding the handkerchief at the moment. She would probably want an explanation.

"Listen, Nitta and I were wondering if it would be alright to drop by tomorrow." Michiru was trying to calm her voice. But it wasn't working.

"Y-y-yeah that would be great. Sorry I fell asleep on you, I guess this sickness is getting the best of me." Haruka tried to sound cheerful. Truth of the matter, every time she talks to her she cant

help but blush.

"Oh can you hold for a moment? I have another call coming in."

"Sure." hearing a beep she waited. She played with the sheets on her bed. She was anxious and all she wanted to do was for her to come back to the other line. ' _Michiru I have had secret feelings for you since the moment I first saw you all those years ago. I have kept that handkerchief because it reminds me of you.'_ was that so hard to say?

"Haruka?"

"Y-y-yes?"

"Nitta cant come tomorrow she forgot all about her optometry appointment tomorrow so do you mind if I come over?"

Haruka blushed a deeper shade of red. '_Alone with Michiru? Alone with Michiru?'_ was all that could go through her head. Her hand began to shake and her stomach felt like something was going to come up any moment now.

"Haruka are you still there?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry I was…um…yawning. You c-can drop by to-tomorrow after school heh." Haruka could tell she was talking like an idiot.

"Sounds great, I will see you then."

Click.

'_This has to be a dream'_

-

The next day Michiru held a bouquet of roses in her hand. They were the yellow kind because for some reason it seemed appropriate. Haruka's mother lead her to the room. Walking in the bed was empty. Looking around she could tell that Haruka was looking for something. Walking in she looked around. She saw a bottle of aspirin on the floor, and some used tissues. Taking a seat she heard the door open. Haruka looked up to see Michiru having that same smile on her face…holding flowers. Her nose wrinkled up a bit. And she heard Michiru give out a little chuckle.

"Nitta was right, you do give a funny look when someone gives you something girly." Michiru

continued her chuckle.

All the poor butch could do was blush even more, she made her way to her bed. Picking up the pills that were on the floor she took two out and used them. Sitting down on her bed she pulled the covers over her head.

"You know if you want me to go away you shouldn't have to hide your face. You can just ask." Michiru told her through the covers.

"S-s-sorry." Haruka said as she pulled the covers off her face.

Both just sat there thinking of what to say next. Michiru was playing with her hands in her lap. The uneasiness in her stomach still had not gone away from yesterday. Looking up she Haruka deep in thought about something. There were only a few reasons why someone would keep something like that. A the person liked them and kept it as a keepsake. Or B the person wanted to give it back but only forgot that they had it.

Haruka kept looking at Michiru from the corner of her eye. She knew it, Michiru **did** find it. How was she going to explain herself? Would she be angry? Would be not talk to her ever again? She was still sick but not as sick as the say before. She could use the fresh air. Getting up she walked over to her dresser grabbed a few things and went to the bathroom.

Michiru finally looked up, she was quite curious as to what Haruka was doing. When she heard the door close, she wondered if that was the part where she is supposed to leave. Setting the roses down on the bed she straightened out her shirt and began walking towards the door.

"Wait up."

Michiru turned around to see Haruka had gotten dressed. Grabbing her jacket she followed

Michiru out.

-

Even them walking together was awkward. Not seeing where she was stepping Michiru tripped on a crack on the road. Before she landed on the ground she was being held up with a pair of strong arms. Picking her up Haruka's eyes seem to ask if she was okay, giving a nod in response Michiru took her hair out the high bun it was in.

Haruka gave out a little blush, '_Damnit why is it everything she does is so wonderful?'_

Michiru looked up in time to see Haruka had something on her mind. She realized that nothing was said between them for awhile. Almost an hour to her count, finally breaking the ice she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Who's was it?" Michiru covered her mouth hoping that Haruka didn't hear it.

Stopping in her tracks she looked back to aqua haired girl. Looking down she didn't know what to say. She was hoping that she was thinking aloud. Thinking that she had to give a reply she hoped the next few minutes were worth her time

"Who's was what?" Haruka looked up at the sky placing her hands in her jacket pockets.

"The handkerchief. I saw it in your side table drawer, but I didn't take it or anything." Michiru

took a seat in the park bench, when they got to the park was beyond her.

"Oh…that…" Haruka's voice trailed off "how do I explain it, it belonged to someone important to me."

"Important?" Michiru couldn't hide the curiosity that time.

"Yeah, we met a long time ago. I took a fell, and they helped me out. I have watched this person

grow up to be…" Haruka didn't have the courage to finish the sentence.

"Grow up to be?" Michiru walked up to stand next to sandy blond.

"No words can describe it, but I know deep in my heart that I am chasing a fantasy. Nothing more, I lost it this morning hoping I would find it, because it's the only thing I have ever received from that person." Haruka clenched her hand into a fist, it angered her that she didn't know where she put it.

"I see, do you…like this person?" She couldn't help but to ask.

"Its getting late, I should get back to bed. I am not fully one hundred percent better." Haruka began to walk off.

"Haruka…why would you keep something of mine all these years? What does it mean?" Michiru yelled back at her.

Haruka stopped dead in her tracks, tears began to stream down her face. She didn't know what to say at all. She could never tell her how much she loved her. She could never tell her that ever since she met her she was always on her mind. She could never tell her what she really wanted to tell her.

"Please I have to know," She pulled her handkerchief out of her purse. Walking up just stopping behind Haruka "why, cant you tell me?" tears began to stream down her face.

"I…I…I cant tell…its not something I can tell." It killed Haruka that she was standing right behind her. She wanted to hold her and let her heart spill out. Tell her everything, but the images of the boys went through her mind.

"I don't care how you do it, just let me know why. No one holds on to…" Michiru's eyes widened.

Haruka did the only thing that came to mind. She leaned in as Michiru was talked and grabbed her lips with her own. Closing her eyes she was hoping that this would explain everything. Hoping that this would answer Michiru's questions. Then something else came to mind. Pulling away quickly she looked at Michiru.

"Im…sorry." Haruka could hear Michiru calling after her. But as the yells died out Haruka then realized what a horrible thing she had just done.

-

_And cut! runs to her room and locks the door whoo hoped you liked that one. Only a few more chapters to go till the end! What could happen? How will Michiru react? What is going to happen to our favorite butch? It all comes down to this in the final chapters!_

-

**Haruka-Michiru**: ya isn't that interesting lol. I can be so cruel to my people sometimes. Hey if I wanted I could just sum it up in a few sentences and be done with it. Congrats on being the first one to review!

**Haruka-Clone**: yay! Another review from the H-clone! Lol you have been reading this almost from the beginning ne?

**thienmong**: aren't I little stinker. Lol. I hope this chapter has cleared up some of your questions for you. ;)

**amnesia nymph**: lol im sorry you don't like my OC. Yah its hard trying to keep her in the story and still focusing on the other two. :3

**Tsubasa**: yay a new reviewer! _heart _im glad you like my story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Papapapuffy**: yay! No pressure _hug_ that's always good to know. Yay! _does a stupid little dance_

**TwinBladeWarrior:** hey TBW! don't hurt yourself to much on my part _smiles_ didn't know you like my story that much lol.

**conan10**: thank you very much! I hope this one was better than the last one!

**SkyeDunhart**: thank you, thank you. I am glad you like the story thus far. I just hope that I am not killing these two great chars.

**angel2411**: O.o; don't kill yourself, that wouldn't be to great I would have to live with the guilt of knowing that I killed someone…or worse your spirit could come and haunt me O.O;


	10. the letter

_I love downloading anime music…just thought you would like to know. So I take it everyone like the previous chapter? And a lot of people pointed out that our favorite butch is always running from her problems. Hee hee as the wheel turns my friends, as the wheel turns. 'insert evil smile' well enough jabber out of me. To the next chapter we shall go! Yay for me! And plus I have been busy watching "Haruhi Suzumiya" I love the end dancing : )_

-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, and I never will. Naoko Takeuchi does….not me. I only own my own characters that I put in here.

**Thinking: ''**

**Talking: ""**

**Scene Change-**

**Time Elapse: ()**

_-_

'_why did I do that? Of all things to do why that? And why am I always running from the problem?"_ stopping to gather her thoughts along with her breath. She leaned over and rested her

hands on her knees. Looking behind her no one was running after her. Or much less calling after

her.

Taking deep breaths, things were getting all fuzzy. Standing up straight she looked around and

didn't see anything. Either it was in her mind, or things were really spinning around. Taking a few steps, her knees gave out on her. Before she collapsed she thought she heard someone call her name.

Awaking in a daze Haruka looked around the room, it didn't seem familiar to her at all. She heard a constant beep, beep noise. Looking to her left she saw some sort of machine. Realizing where she was she quickly sat up and pulled everything off her. The beep, beep went to just a non-stop beep. People in white came running in, taking one look at the patient. They quickly instructed that she get back in bed. Not wanting to fight with them she obeyed…for the moment. Laying back down she couldn't remember what had happened.

About an hour or so later the door opened. A doctor walked in looked at the clipboard at the end of her bed. Wrote down a few things and walked out. Haruka just watched as he did this. She wanted to know what happed, how it happened, and why it happened. Just laying there all she could here was the beep, beep of the machine next to her. She was watching the sun set, when she heard a creak from the door. Turing her head Nitta walks in with a vase full of flowers.

"Oh, I thought you would be asleep. Here I brought you these," Nitta placed the right next to her bed. She even saw Haruka's nose wrinkle a bit. "you never let me down with that." Nitta smiled.

"What happened? No one will tell me what's going on." Haruka had a bit of annoyance and frustration in her voice.

"You collapsed, on the sidewalk in front of the arcade. You had walking pneumonia, and not to mention a high temperature fever. Do you even think? You could have hurt yourself! I don't mean to scold you or anything. But you are my closest friend. I don't anything to bad to happen to you." Nitta lowered her head, so Haruka couldn't see the tears coming out of her eyes.

Nitta felt something on her hands, looking down she saw Haruka's hand on hers. She looked at Haruka who gave her a smile. Nitta gave a smile back.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that I had a cold and it would go away. But I am okay now right? I will be out of here in no time and on the track taking my anger out on idiots who think they can beat me." Haruka gave a slight giggle, followed by a cough.

"That's the Haruka I know, oh yeah Michiru wanted me to give this letter to you." Nitta said pulling it out of her bag.

Haruka's heart stopped. '_Here it comes._' closing her eyes she held out her hand and waited for it. Taking a gulp, she felt it in her hand. Sitting up, she looked at the envelop that it came it. Looking at Nitta and looking back. She gave a look, as if to say 'I need some time alone'

"Don't worry Haruka I can read you like a book. And you want me to stay!" Nitta said adjusting her glasses.

"Guess again."

"I know I was only trying to get you to laugh, anyways the doctors said if you continue to improve you will be out by tomorrow. Just in time for the race this Saturday!" Nitta got up and walked out of the room.

Haruka's hand shook ferociously trying to calm her nerves she slowly opened the letter. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure that it would explode any moment. Closing her eyes and wiping the sweat off her brow, she pulled the piece of paper that was inside. The room was getting hot, and she knew that if she didn't calm her nerves the nurses would probably think something was wrong. So taking deep breaths, she was able to steady her hear just a little bit. And the room seemed a little less stuffy and hot. Opening it up slowly she began to read

_Haruka,_

_I don't know what to say really, what happened the other day is still in my mind. I didn't have the courage to confront you just yet. I am still trying to sort a few things together. And when I do I would love to have a chat with you. _

_Nitta told me that you have a race this Saturday, I would love to see you again. But I have previous engagements unfortunately._

_Also about what happened…please be in full health on what I have to tell you._

_Sincerely,_

_Michiru_

Haruka took a deep breath and layed down on her bed '_Well at least she doesn't hate me…or does she? I wonder what she has to tell me…_'

Haruka didn't have time to worry about any of this. She just knew that whatever she has to tell her she wont run away this time. It was time for her to stop running and face the music. All she needed was a plan.

-

Walking down the street Michiru glanced at the sky. She loved days like this, but "_I…I…I cant tell…its not something I can tell." _those words still haunted her mind. Glancing into a window of a shop, there was a few cute things in there. But her mind was still fuzzy and in the clouds. She brought her fingers to her lips again. Finding a bench she sat down.

It had been a few days since the incident. She hoped that Nitta had given Haruka the letter. Glancing at the sky a few clouds were drifting by.

"Mind if I sit?"

Michiru looked up, her eyes widened. As to who was above her. Haruka stood there with her jacket and black shirt with her jeans. She couldn't make out her eyes cause they were blocked from the sunglasses.

"You can if you want." she couldn't make eye contact with her. Flashbacks of that day were still fresh in her mind. What seemed just a few minutes ago was really 4 days ago.

"Just thought that I would say hello to you, since you looked lonely." Haruka said trying to break the ice.

"Thanks." Was all she managed to get out.

"I got your letter." Haruka pulled it out and held it in her hands.

"Oh, I was thinking about that." Michiru was fiddling with her hands.

"I want to ask, what you wanted to ask me about." Haruka was straight to the point she couldn't wait any longer.

"Well, this is unexpected. Um, well…" Michiru tucked her hair behind her ears. She got up quickly and started to walk away.

Haruka was right on her heels, she figured this is how she must have felt when she was always running away. Grabbing her arm, Michiru looked her in the face. Haruka quickly let go when she saw the tears in her eyes. Michiru dropped to her knees, the tears kept coming.

"Michiru…please…" Haruka didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, but…I don't think…I don't think it's a good idea for us to be around each other anymore." Michiru couldn't contain the sobs.

Haruka stood there stunned. The world seemed to have stopped, she stood there frozen, unable to move, or speak. She just stood there above Michiru.

"Fine, if that's how you want it, then I wont fight you." Haruka said her peace, turning her heel she began to walk away.

"Haruka…I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Haruka could hear her tears, but if she wanted it like this. She will continue to walk. She wasn't running away. She was only doing what Michiru wanted. And if she didn't want to see her anymore, she could care less. But the sounds of Michiru's tears were killing her.

'_If she wants it this way, then so be it. Good-bye the only person that I have ever loved_'

"Haruka you don't understand…its because I like you I have to let you go." Michiru said bairly in a whisper. But not loud enough for Haruka to hear it.

-

_Alright that is where I will leave you off. Wow I cant believe how long it takes me to write a chapter…maybe I shouldn't have said that. Well the reason this took so long is that I was getting ready for anime expo here in wonderful CA yay for that! If you went to anime expo this year YOU RULE!_

_Till next time my wonderful readers!_

-

**Papapapuffy**: congratulations on being the first person to review! Yay for that. I cant tell you! That would give away what I am planning, my friend you just have to wait and see for yourself. Be patient and I promise you will like the ending no matter what!

**Angel2411**: wow I've got a hyper one here. don't worry about the spelling thing. I am terrible at it to. Until my friends who are "spell-check Nazis" oi. If he was right here he would point out my mistakes. Even on my myspace he does it…damn him.

**Haruka-Clone**: lol it seems you have a goal there my friend. Well here is to your goal! I will drink my monster to that! And I look forward to your reviews. Cause they are awesome! And I think you may be the first person who called Haruka our favorite butch…I could be wrong XD

**thienmong**: I see you liked the previous chapter. Yup, yup. Waiting Michiru's reaction huh? Well I hope this chapter didn't fail you cause if it did I will jump off a cliff O.o; haa just kidding cause if I did do that, there would be many people ready to find my carcass and kill me again for not finishing this story. Oi.

**Lyra14260**: you cant wait? You cant wait? If I had a nickel every time someone said that I would have many nickels. Lol. I hope you like this chapter I am trying my best to get them out as fast as I can. But the sooner I get them out the sooner its finished!

**prince of the oceans**: hello there new reviewer! I'm glad you like the wrinkled nose thing. I would hoping someone would say something about it! Yes we authors do LOVE cliffhangers. Especially when a reader is reading, and its intense then BAM! TBC you know what I mean?

**Haruka-Michiru**: excellent J I am so loved! I am so glad you liked it I don't think any of my chapters were ever excellent 'throws confetti' yay for that! Yes thank you for pointing out that she always runs away. I was waiting for someone to point that out lol.

**TwinBladeWarrior**: really? Mostly I get flames and then I love to hit the DELETE button. But this story hasn't gotten any. And I am happy about that. I guess when you write about 2 people that are famous you don't get any! HOORAY FOR THAT! Its great to hear from you TBW

**SyndromesGirlXOXO**: really? It made you tear? Omg I am like speechless. I cant believe you like this one the best! I will not let you down! I promise to live up to everything you said! Glad you are enjoying the story! Keep reviewing :3

**Marc21**: I am glad you like the characterization. I am trying my hardest to get them as close as possible. And not have them to OOC you know what I mean? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the few that are left! Yeah sometimes I am to lazy to log in as well lol.

**Haru-chan**: here is your chapter. And I await your review! Hope you are enjoying the characters and everything about this. I will not disappoint you I promise!

_And to everyone else who **FORGOT** to review. The final chapters are coming are you ready for them? Huh? Are ya?_


	11. Is it for the best?

_Ah final chapters are the best no? sorry about the massive cliffhanger. I almost felt bad for stopping there. But you don't have to take my word for it wink when you read this I hope you will understand and we will still be friends._

_p.s. more OC in this one. I just hope I don't screw up the wonderful world of SM. If there is any technicalities I am sorry in advance. But hey that's why they call it FANfiction no?_

-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, and I never will. Naoko Takeuchi does….not me. I only own my own characters that I put in here.

**Thinking: ''**

**Talking: ""**

**Scene Change-**

**Time Elapse: ()**

_-_

All she could do was hang her head in shame. The look, the situation, the atmosphere. Michiru didn't know what to do. Haruka liked her, and she felt the same way but she had to let her go. She wouldn't think that Haruka or anyone would understand her situation. Finally arriving home she is greeted by her mother. She took a quick glance at the kitchen and noticed her father sitting there with his briefcase and on the phone. She faked her happy look just to throw off her mother.

Walking to her room, she couldn't get Haruka out of her mind.

'_Its for the best, what's done is done and there is no going back._'

Laying on her bed, she let out a huge sigh.

_Beep beep_

'_If its important they will leave a message_'

_Beep beep_

'_Just go away_'

_Beep beep_

"Alright!…hello?"

"Michiru hey its Nitta, look I know." her voice sounded quite blunt.

"Know what?" Michiru tried to play dumb and hopefully she wasn't going to say what she

thought she was going to say.

"Haruka told me…in fact I just got off the phone with her. Now all I can say is, you better have a good reason for saying what you did."

"Look Nitta…"

"No, no look Nitta this. Friends tell what's going on. Now are you gonna tell or am I going to

have to come over there and…"

"Alright, I'll tell…but I promise you this. You wont understand."

"Try me."

**flashback**

_**(AN: just imagine Michiru being about 3 years old and I will let you know ages here so you **_

_**understand okay?)**_

"See my little one, when you get older this is where you will go to school. It is one of the best places to go to school. The best money can buy. And here is where you will have your wedding. That's where your father and I had our wedding. You will make some man very happy one day. I promise you my little one."

"Papa and momma?" Michiru looked up with her giant eyes as she pointed to the picture.

"Yes dear, no its time for you to practice your violin, I know you are only three years old. But the

leading physiologists say that if you want your child to have a promising future you must introduce them to something at this age. Now practice and I will be back."

"Momma, I wants play."

"You will play, just as soon as you are done." her mother walked out of the room, carrying the book with her.

Michiru sat there for a moment or two thinking about what she had to do. Walking to the window she saw other children her age playing with their parents.

_**(AN: 11 years old)**_

"Okay my darling let me look at you, well your hair could be better and well you need to be on a diet. But other than that you will do. Now I am going to introduce you to this wonderful boy. He is number one in his class. And….oh lord…"

Michiru looked at what her mother was looking at. She saw two girls passing buy looking quite friendly with each other. For some reason Michiru understood why they did that. She didn't know why but she had more of an attraction to girls.

"See that my daughter? If you ever turn out like that, your father and I will cut you out. That is why you must do what we say you should do. You are our last chance with this family. Do not let me down…are you listening to me?"

"Yes mother, I understand." Michiru replied hoping to fool her mother.

"Good now get in the car." her mothers voice sounded cross.

_**(AN: 13 years old)**_

"We shouldn't be doing this my mother will kill me." Michiru sounded scared.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked me?"

"I do, but you don't know my mother…please lets go somewhere else." She kept glancing over at

her door. Hoping her mother wouldn't come in. Praying her mother would not barge in.

"Just do it, I swear you will like it better than boys."

"Okay." She took a deep breath and leaned into the other girl, the girl did the same thing.

Michiru couldn't believe it. She was right, kissing girls was so much better.

The door swung open, and her mother was in tears.

"Get. Out. Now."

The girl ran out of the room embarrassed more than anything leaving Michiru to take the heat.

"What where you thinking? What have I told you? Your future is set, that boy will make sure you are set for life. Do you hear me? What are you thinking?" Her mothers voice was stern, and breaking because of the tears

"Mom please, you don't understand…" Michiru was pleading with her mother hoping to get through.

_Smack _

Michiru felt her cheek, it felt like it was on fire, to touch it was painful.

"My daughter will not be like that. I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE LIKE THAT! If I ever see you with her again. You are done for. You hear me? Done for! I will throw you out on the street no food, no money, no nothing. Lets see your lesbian friend take care of you. I will not repeat this to your father. But you better believe me, I will not forget this night. Now get dressed, you are never going to go back to that private all girls school. You and I are late for a charity auction." her mother straightened out her outfit and walked out of the room. Slamming the door.

Michiru leaned over falling on her knees. Tears were coming out of her eyes. She couldn't deny what she was. How can she lie to herself? She didn't want to lose her parents. All she wants is to be herself not something that was picked out for her the day she was born.

"I just want to be me." Michiru yelled hoping someone would hear her.

**end of flashback**

"So you see, I cant. I have to be the girl my parents want me to be." Michiru told Nitta.

"Oh my god. I had no idea. I am so sorry Mich…you should tell Haruka. I really think you should. She is really understanding." Nitta told her hoping to hide the tears.

"You think?" Michiru sounded interested.

"Yeah I think." Nitta replied.

-

Somewhere off in the distance Haruka was on a hill starring at the sky. Looking at her bike and glancing back all she could remember was how Michiru said she didn't want to see her anymore. Getting up and dusting off herself. Grabbing her helm, she dashed into the night. The race was coming up and she needed to make sure her mind was clear for the big day. Nothing was worse than racing with a mind full of thoughts.

-

_See? I told you I would explain it all. I hope we can still be friends. I heart you all and don't forget to review!_

**Haruka-Clone**dude monsters rock my socks. I only drink about 2 every week or so. Or when I need a little pick me up you know what I mean? lol. Hooray for being the first to review! Woot!

**TheWretchedOne**: O.o; o wow, I didn't know I wrote that well. I'm sorry your heart is broken. Do you want me to try and fix it?

**Lyra14260**: I hope this cleared this up for you. Thnx for the review! Yay for not leaving a cliffhanger this time.

**Papapapuffy**: aaawwww your so sweet. Thnx for the confidence, readers like you make me get off my lazy bum and update.

**Tsubasa**: isn't it? I think that's why most people don't believe in it. Because of that. Damn people. lol

**Eternity's Silence**wow thank you :3 I didn't know that this was art. Wow I am so speechless. Gosh eternity you are awesome.

**thienmong**: o please don't be disappointed. I will jump off a cliff if I disappoint someone. Besides I have the story line written down, if I change one thing then it all must be changed!

**amnesia nymph**: yes…yes you did FORGET to review last time. Ahhhh! The eyes I cant resist cute little eyes like thatO.o; I'm sorry I cant. I hope you enjoyed this :3

**just me**: hello just me, lol I hope you liked this chapter. Yay for that. Woot.

**Haruka-Michiru**: AWSOME! How was japan? I have always wanted to go but I have no money. The convention was awesome btw. I even dressed up as Reimu Hakurei from the wonderful Touhou series.

**Tachan**: I'm glad you like my work. It seems a lot of people are running into this story. But thanks for the compliment :3

**Haru-chan**: three more chapters? O.o; I wish I could sum it up like that then everything would be like 10 pages long…yay for the readers bad for me who has to type it.

**TwinBladeWarrior**: hey TBW, thanks for the review. Indeed I have to agree with you and whatnot on our favorite dyke not running away. Sweet. Yeah h/m stories are the backbone of the SM section of


	12. authors notice

just for your information i will be deleting this story.

hahahahahahaha!

just kidding, bad self dont toy with the hearts of the readers like that. no the reason i have this is just to let you all know that i willbe changing my authors name :)

so no need to worry, i just wanted to let you all know in case you were wondering why all of a sudden starlightvamp is writing this and not moonlight shadow1.

so please dont flame the crap out of me for my little joke, cause as it said in the beginning flames are not allowed :3


	13. dont kill me for the lateness

'_pokes head from behind a wall' hello? Readers? Are you still there? I am so sorry about the lateness in my update. I got a new job which requires me to be up at 6 in the morning and come home around 4pm. Then after that my friends want to hang out so you need to blame them. LOL. And plus myspace is addicting as well. ZOMG ITS FREEZING RIGHT NOW! ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THIS COLD THIS TIME OF YEAR IN CALIFORNIA!!!_

_dies_

_But before I die let me update this chapter okay?_

-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, and I never will. Naoko Takeuchi does….not me. I only own my own characters that I put in here.

**Thinking: ''**

**Talking: ""**

**Scene Change-**

**Time Elapse: ()**

_-_

_Beep beep_

"mmmmm…."

_Beep beep_

"Not….now……"

_Beep beep_

"Five more minutes please…"

_Beep beep_

"No…"

_Beep….SLAM_

"Alright alarm clock you win this time." Getting out of bed and giving a big stretch, she

attempted to walk straight to the bathroom. Giving her stomach a scratch, she glanced at her cell phone. It was giving off a blue on the screen indicating that she had several missed calls. Taking a look she noticed that they were all from Nitta, all were ten minutes from each call.

_RING RING_

"AAAHHH!" dropping the phone she didn't expect it to go off like that. She just was glad that no one was around to hear her scream like that at all. "hello?"

"HARUKA I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET A HOLD OF YOU ALL NIGHT LONG!"

Pulling the phone back to her ear, and giving a face of being busted, Haruka took a deep breath

"And a good morning to you as well Nitta. What can I do for you today?" Haruka said stepping into the bathroom and glancing at herself in the mirror.

"Look Haruka I think you need to talk to Michiru. She misses you, I talked to her last night." Nitta said giving a sigh.

"Mook..Nidda….gant alk ight ow, gall ater." Haruka said with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Wait Haruka!"

_Beep_

Spitting the toothpaste out she glanced at the mirror again. She gave a sigh, more than anything she wanted to call Michiru but she told her that she wasn't allowed to see her anymore. Even though deep down inside it hurt her like crazy, she had to listen to what the aqua haired girl told her. And that was to stay away. She hoped someday that they would be able to see each

other…or…

"_What are you thinking Haruka? Get a hold of yourself." _Rubbing her hair in frustration she kicked the door closed. Sitting down on the floor, she had to get away from all of this. She remembered that they were out of school for awhile for break. Then it hit her!

"Dad…" going to her drawer she pulled out a letter that her father had sent her awhile back. Indicating that he wanted to spend time with his daughter the next time she was available. But the only draw back was that he had a bitch for a wife. "_stay here and be depressed…or deal with a bitchy step-mother who was a gold digger and a father that ignores her._"

"That's it I am going."

-

"Wow what a nice day wouldn't you agree Michiru?" Nitta said glancing at the sky.

"I agree, I haven't seen a nice day like this in a long time. Sorry but did you let Haruka

know that we are stopping by?" Michiru asked.

"Well about…that" Nitta glanced to see Haruka putting stuff in her car. "Haruka!"

Haruka hearing her name glanced behind her to see Michiru, she quickly glanced at the floor. Not wanting to make any contact with either of them at the moment.

"Haruka were are you going?" Nitta asked.

"Visiting my old man, I will be there till next semester. I told him I was coming so I should be

there till about five tonight." Haruka said in a tone that had no feeling to it at all.

Michiru couldn't hide the disappointment in her face, but quickly recovered and game a smile hoping to still win favor with Haruka. Nitta for a brief moment saw the look on Michiru's face but wasn't to sure that did see it because, she was still giving the same smile that she was always giving. Looking over at Haruka she wasn't to sure that if she saw a tear coming down her eye or not. But for once in her life she felt the pressure between these two.

"Well that's it, I will be seeing you." Haruka closed her trunk, getting inside. Starting the car she gave a small sigh. Looking behind her she drove off leaving the two standing there not knowing what to feel at the moment.

-

_I know short chapter, but I promise you that the next one is finished. Just a sneaky way to get reviews and have people hate me because I finally update but it's a short chapter. How evil of me no?_

_-_

_Chapter 11 reviewers_

**Papapapuffy: **thanks for being the first person to review! Um…thanks for writing the review and then reading it I guess? LOL your to funny :3

**Lyra14260**oh good heavens no, I mean I would have to kill myself or leaving it there. Nothing says sloppy writer than writing an unfinished story. shudders OH THE HUMANITY!

**Haruka-Michiru** aaahh I want to go to japan soooo bad. Which city did you go to? Tokyo? Someone told me that Tokyo is like LA but Japanese-ish like. LOL. Yeah school tends to suck up all the money cries

**Haru-chan**: yeah I guess you are right it wouldn't be cool at all to try and push it to three chapters..I mean come on who is dumb enough to do that?!?!

_Chapter 12 reviewers_

**Papapapuffy: **thanks for being the first person to review…AGAIN! Yes I do realize that a lot of people would hunt me down and kill me. Not to mention that my cat osiris is holding me captive while I write this…oi

**noneloveme****** ooooo new reviwer! Welcome to the madness of my world! Thanks for your patience I really appreciate it horray!

**PsychoRyko** sorry didn't meant to scare you there. Really please don't die on me the last thing I need is a reader to die and one less person to review my story! Aaahhhh!!! Hahaha j/k thanks for the review! And horray for another new reviewer!


	14. Haruka's POV

_Okay here is the chapter that everyone was waiting for and that I promised that I would update soon as well. Heh well anywho thanks for your support I was so scared people had forgotten about this story cause it had been so long 'sniff' thank you all!_

-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, and I never will. Naoko Takeuchi does….not me. I only own my own characters that I put in here.

**Thinking: ''**

**Talking: ""**

**Scene Change-**

**Time Elapse: ()**

_**Note: this chapter will all be from the POV from everyone's favorite dyke Haruka :3**_

-

Driving away, it felt like for once in my life that I wasn't to sure I was doing the right thing. All I want in life is to be happy, to be free, to be for lack of a better word me. Glancing in my mirror I notice Michiru standing there. Here eyes looked as if it held the worlds saddest story. All I wanted to do was to hold her and tell her that it would be alright. That I would be there and protect her from the world.

I give a little laugh, funny no? I suppose this is what love does to you. Makes you believe all this useless crap. Its true what they say, love knows no race, gender, or logic. I love a girl who doesn't love me back. I am such a fool. Its not like my life will be better at my fathers place. His wife hates me because I am better at everything her useless son does. To make matters worse he is gay, she was so mad when he came out, she took her anger and sadness out on me.

Great a traffic jam, that's all I need. To sit here and think to myself for the remainder of the time. But I have been doing that lately so its no surprise. Sitting back and glancing up I give a great big sigh. I have a few months before the next semester starts at school. I wonder if I will change, and if I do will people like the change in me? Will I like the change in me?

I scream out loud, hitting my head on the steering wheel, there was so much aggravation locked up inside of me I feel like I could explode in one moment. Glancing at the driver next to me, he looks like a business man, and by judging the amounts of time he has glanced at his watch I would probably guess that he is late for a meeting of some sorts. The driver to the right of me is a man and a girl. My guess married, probably arguing about something. But the one thing that catches my eye is the little girl staring at me through her window. He looked to be about me age when my parents started fighting. Her eyes told the whole story, I gave her a little nod and a smile. In return she smiled back. It seemed she needed something to get her through the day, and it looked like I helped her out. Only wish that I could do more for her.

About forty-five minutes pass by and I am finally moving again. I see a rest stop, and realized that I haven't eaten a thing since I left my house this morning. Parking my car I walk up to the vending machine. Taking my phone out I noticed that I have seven missed calls one was from my dad and six were from Nitta. No surprise there Nitta would be the one to call me, and what a surprise I have two voice mail messages.

"Hey my little angel, this is your father I hope all is well and I will see you tonight, oh and your mother says hello"

_Click_

I always laugh at the matter that he says 'your mother' she isn't my mother, he always tried to make the relationship between us work. And I could hear her in the background of that call, she was yelling at him to get off and help her clean out the room that I was to be staying in. for once I will be able to stay in a room. I always had to sleep on the couch because she thought I wasn't good enough for a bed, because of my wild behavior and such.

The next voice mail was from Nitta, should I answer it or ignore it? Giving another sigh I take a drink of the soda that I purchased. Walking back to my car I listen to the voice message.

"H-hello? Haruka?"

I immediately drop the phone onto the pavement. "Shit" I curse out loud thank goodness there were no kids around. Looking at my phone it broke in two. Great that's all I needed. Michiru's voice caught me off guard, what message did she leave? I couldn't check because the battery flew out and for some odd reason I had to charge my phone if it ever did fly out. And yet again I have to wonder what it is she wanted to tell me for the rest of the trip.

Finally arriving to my dads house I notice the car wasn't there. That meant his horrible wife went out because she didn't want to see me for the rest of the time. I hoped that she stayed at a hotel or something because I didn't feel like dealing with her crap.

"Haruka!"

I turn around and notice Ken standing in the door. I was surprised to see that he wasn't with his mother this time.

"Ken, how are you?" I reply giving him a smile, the only thing I couldn't understand was how a nice person like him could have come from that horrible ogre.

"Great thanks for asking, do you need any help taking your things in?" Judging by his voice I could tell that he was busy with something.

"No I have it thanks, were is dad?" I ask just to spite him, and also to keep him busy from what he was doing.

"Uh, your dad is out with my mom. She dragged him to do some errands of sorts, you know how she is." he seemed out of breath and for some reason I noticed that he didn't have a shirt on.

"Yeah, my coming to her is like the end of the world." I joked, he gave a short laugh and kept staring in the house.

Walking in I could see why he was nervous there was another person over. Some other guy I didn't have to ask who he was. Looking at Ken he was a little flustered and such. I don't think he expected me anytime soon. Seeing how I was early and all. Well I didn't want to lose my manners dropping my things I walk over to the person.

"Name is Haruka." I said extending my hand to him

"Kyousukei." he seemed cute to me, his long black hair was a little messy, but still it was pulled back and such.

"Um, Haruka if you don't mind…"

"I wont say anything to that hag you call a mom. Besides I have been caught having girls in my room." I told Ken, his shoulders seemed to have dropped and I could tell that he was at ease again.

Walking upstairs I left the two boys alone to do their own thing. I noticed a door that was open, and I couldn't be more surprised, this was the room I was to stay in, it had boxes in it looked more like a storage room than anything else. And I saw that it didn't have a bed in it. Dropping my things I open the closet to find my futon in there folded nicely. Just as I left it. Before I settled in I plugged in my phone to charge it. I wanted to hear what Michiru had left on my voicemail.

"H-Hello? Haruka? Hi its…its me Michiru. But you probably know that by my voice listen, um I don't know how to say this so I am going to just burst it out…Haruka I"

"Well, well. If it isn't the little hell raiser."

Looking up I notice the witch standing before me, with her arms crossed and such. I swear I never hated someone so much in my entire life. Standing there like she was better than me. Clicking a button on my phone so I could hear the message again I ignore her for now.

"Don't expect to get to comfortable here. The only reason you are in this room is because your father wants you to be somewhere else besides the couch. Trust me if I have had my way…"

"Do you mind? I am trying to listen to a message that someone left for me." I once again clicked the button so I could hear the message.

Next thing I know the phone was ripped from my hands, the horrible lady had taken it from me. She listens in on my message…MY MESSAGE! Getting up I walk over to her looking at her straight in the face. She extended her arm so I couldn't get to close to her.

"Oh, well to bad little lady." I didn't know if she was talking to me or the message. She clicked a button and handed it back to me. She gave a smile of triumph and walked away. I didn't have to check my phone to realize what she had done.

She erased my message.

"Oh, there you are. Haruka my little girl how was your drive? Are you hungry? Come let me take you out to get something to eat." I admire my dad, even though he ignored me most of my childhood he was trying to patch up the holes that he made. Throwing my phone into my bag, and grabbing my things I give him a smile. As if to say 'okay.'

Outside I put my belongings inside my car trunk. Because I knew if I didn't do this, the hag would go through my things. Looking back at the house she was staring at me though the window. I don't know why she hates me so much. But from the moment she saw me she always hated me. I think its because he wasn't able to have a girl. And that my dad didn't want anymore kids. So basically I was the thing she couldn't have…"I hope that makes sense" I tell myself.

"Come on little one." my dad gestures me to his car.

Looking back I put my keys into my pocket. I sit inside the car and we drive away. I just hope that I have a better time than my first few moments in that house. Believe it or not I have a better time here than being with all that drama with Michiru and Nitta. It makes me sad now knowing what she wanted to tell me. I want to call back and ask. But I guess my pride gets the best of me and I put it aside, not thinking about it…ever.

-

_Well there you have it, I hope you enjoyed it!_

-

**petiyaka****** Hooray for being the first person on reviewing the last chapter! Seems you have better weather than me, how about we trade, because my hands are frozen as I type this. And I need warmth!

**Papapapuffy: **I am glad that I updated so much, and I am glad that you are glad so we all are glad! Yeah sometimes I think he isn't on my side. But then again he acts all cute when he has done something wrong or he wants a treat…like he is doing right now.

**FriendlessVampyre:** why hello friendless vampyre glad you enjoyed the last chapter. And I am extremely glad that I finally found this story again. Yeah I missed it as well. For a short time I was ready to give up on it. But someone long ago told me that if I give up on this story they will duck tape me to their chair and force chapter after chapter out of me LOL

**Urooj****** thanks for the confidence, and thanks for wishing me good luck. I think that's the first time someone wished me good luck. Although I could be wrong O.o oi

**Wolfblaze****** LOL short, sweet, and right to the point on your comment. LOL I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Lyra14260****** well I am sooo glad to be back. Sorry that it was so short and sad…but mostly sorry it was short and whatnot. But at least I did get an update right?

**TwinBladeWarrior****** TDW! 'waves back' sorry about the shortness. Would you rather that I didn't update at all? BECAUSE I WILL DO IT!! LOL nah I am not THAT mean at all lol. Don't you love the twists? don't cha huh huh?

**Jinsy:** LOL non taken at all. Thanks for the review and all it makes me happy knowing that new people are reading my story and such. Thanks for taking the time to read it. And comment at that! I love comments!


	15. better late then never

Wow, didn't think I would be here again, but then again I try to be…try. Well hello there reader yes tis I starlightvamp and I am back from the dead. Surprising no? Well I was sitting in a car with a  friend and then all of a sudden threats were made…what kind I am not sure I don't think I want to find out. But anyways yes I am updating I don't know when I can get these out, because I have a new job…and a life yeah I know I know: 3 without further ado here is my next chapter in the installment of "How They Met"

_-_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, and I never will. Naoko Takeuchi does….not me. I only own my own characters that I put in here.

**Thinking**: ''

**Talking: ""**

**Scene Change: -**

**Time Elapse: ()**

-

It only seemed like yesterday that Haruka had arrived at the hellhole she called quote her fathers house end quote. Her stepmother proved more and more as the days went by that she hated Haruka and intended for her never to come back. Besides from erasing the message that was left on her cell phone from Michiru random other things went missing as well. From cell phone's to car keys everything had a way of disappearing. Or rather misplaced as her stepmother so kindly suggested. But it didn't take a scientist to know that lets face it her stepmother wanted her out of the house…NOW. But being as Haruka is she made the best of the situation and loved seeing how miserable her stepmother was every morning that she had gotten up. Hoping with that small little heart of hers that Haruka would have vanished in the middle of the night. And of course her father and Ken did their best in trying to at least keep this war at a minimum, for the sake of the neighbors and for them as well.  But I guess you could call this vacation away from her house was not to last, a call from her mother indicated that it was time to pack up and leave, because it was time for her entrance exams in a few weeks, and also she wanted her home. But Haruka knew all to well that her mother wanted her home because she didn't want her to spend anytime for her father. Yep life was going great.

Finally a warm goodbye was said and surprisingly all of her belongings that went missing was found and on her nightstand off all places. Incredible if only Haruka had looked there before all would be right with the world, and there were be no reason to go and blame that horrible woman. Finally gathering all her things in the car. She said her good-byes to her father and stepbrother. Her ungrateful stepmother was nowhere to be seen, probably out and buying party things to celebrate her going away. Getting into her car she was happy to at least be going back, her hair grew out a little bit, she kinda liked it, it wasn't to long or short it was just right. The only thing she didn't like was the little cowlick that was on the side of her hair. However she ended up with such hair was beyond her. A familiar tune was going off and she knew all to well that her cell phone was going off. Now was the big question, should she answer it or let it go to voice mail? One could only guess what Haruka decided upon, yup voicemail it is. Haruka didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, just for the fact she didn't want to deal with all the drama just yet which didn't bother her at all. The usual ring went off, her phone was letting her know that a voicemail had came though, now the much bigger question was should she check her voicemail. And a larger question was, who called?

Finally arriving back to her house, her mother was gone, no surprise she received a mail from her mother letter Haruka know that she had met a nice guy while she was away. Great, all she needed was another hormone driven girl in the house. Shaking her head she went to her room and dropped her belongings on the floor. Grabbing her duffle bag she began to unload her clothes and such.

_Beep_

"Yes I know I have a voicemail, now leave me alone" 

_Beep_

"Its probably mom letter me know that she was going out"

Beep

"Or its Papa wondering if I made it home okay"

Beep

"AH! FINE YOU WIN THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!"

Haruka quickly dialed her voicemail, and quickly her eyes grew wide.

"Haruka, if you are in town please I need you. I don't know whom else to turn to. Please Haruka I need you."

Grabbing her car keys, she bolted out of the house. The whole ride was a blur everything seemed fuzzy, what in gods name happened? Who got hurt? What was that voice her phone? It sounded like they were in big trouble, the voice was crying, thank goodness she made every green light. Or so she thought, if there was a policemen she didn't notice because at this point, all that could go through her mind was that voicemail. All Haruka could think was _let them be okay_ whatever happened I will help them, I promised and I am not one to break my promises. Not like my parents not like anyone I have ever known. Stopping in front of the place she looked up. The lights were off, it was as if no one was home. Getting out Haruka wanted to knock but no one was there.

"Haruka, I'm glad you came" a weary voice said.

"Michiru…" was all Haruka could get out.

Haruka looked upon Michiru, her face looked like it hadn't had a decent nights sleep in a long time. Her eyes held the sadness of the world, looking at her feet all she had was a small suitcase and her violin box. Haruka walked up to her friend, looking at her she didn't know what to say. Grabbing Michiru's luggage she walked back to her car. Haruka didn't need to say anything Michiru followed her not saying a word. The car ride back to Haruka's house wasn't that uncomfortable, she figured that if Michiru wanted to talk she would. Haruka for now would just help Michiru be comfortable. Whatever happened it was big and it was big enough to bring her into this. Walking up to her house, she felt heavy eyes on her back. Turning around Michiru was staring at the car floor, she never looked up and made eye contact. Haruka walked back to her car and opened the passenger door, still Michiru didn't move. Giving a loud sigh still nothing, thinking for a moment she tapped Michiru on the shoulder. Michiru coming back to reality looked at who was giving her a tap. Looking up she figured it was time for her to get out. Walking into the house she followed Haruka upstairs, into a room that was far too familiar.

Haruka went back to her normal routine of unloading her things, placing her car keys and cell phone down by her nightstand she continued, to unpack. She heard Michiru take a seat on the bed but it didn't faze her at all, she knew Michiru had a lot of explaining to do, but for now she would leave her be. Walking to her closet Haruka grabbed an extra futon that she kept for all those times that Nitta stayed over. Walking out of the room she walked to the hallway closet to grab extra pillows and blankets. _This is so stupid nothing has been said at all. Its as if we are in two different worlds. She could at least tell me what is going on. But then again I did leave unexpected and kinda shrug her and Nitta off._ Giving a loud sigh Haruka walked back into her room, she saw Michiru still sitting there her hands were folded in her lap, and she was still staring at the floor.

"Here" Haruka finally said.

Michiru gave a slight gasp and looked up to Haruka. Michiru noticed that Haruka was pointing at an extra futon pillows and blankets. Michiru couldn't hold it anymore. She brought on of her hands over her mouth, the tears began to come out. Closing her eyes and turning away she couldn't bare to look at Haruka. Not like this she wanted to greet her friend with a smile and a big welcome home party. But she couldn't stand it. Haruka stood there and watched the aqua haired girl start to cry, not know what to do her body took over and gave her a huge hug.

"Michiru, I don't know what happened but I told you that I would always be there for you. Please whatever it is don't cry. You can stay here as long as its needed, I just need to move a few things around in the guest room, but for now this will have to do." Haruka said holding the frail girl in her arms.

Michiru kept on crying she didn't know what to say, she hadn't received this kindness in a long time, and from the last person she would have expected. She just hoped she could repair their friendship and hoped that it wasn't to late for them. Whatever that meant for now she will just enjoy this moment of warmth and kindness.

"Michiru are you…" Haruka pulled away and saw that her friend had fallen asleep.

Giving a smile she laid her aqua haired friend down on her bed. Brushing a few strands that were on Michiru's face. Haruka gathered her blankets and laid them on making sure to make Michiru as comfortable as possible. Looking at Michiru laying there Haruka couldn't hide the blush that came to her face. She nearly had forgotten how beautiful she looked. Taking her hand she softly caressed Michiru's face, but quickly pulled it away when she saw that Michiru was stirring in her sleep. She quickly went back to unpacking her luggage. But occasionally kept turning her attention to see if Michiru was awake or if she made any noise. After an hour or so Haruka was downstairs reading a good book, she heard the door open and a pair of footsteps came in.

"Oh Haruka you are home!" Her mother said stepping inside.

"Mmm" was all Haruka muttered.

"Well didn't expect you to wait up for me at all, did you have a good visit with your father?"

"It was okay, the woman was a pain though." Haruka answered.

"Isn't she always?" She laughed, walking into the kitchen,

"Oh yes, a friend will be staying with us for awhile. She has been in some trouble, so she is gonna stay here okay?" Haruka looked at her mother straight in the eyes as if to tell her she is very serious. Her mother gave her a nod and disappeared into the kitchen. Haruka finally put away the book, walking back to her room her saw the most beautiful sight she had ever laid her eyes on. Staring at Michiru she was sleeping so peacefully, her aqua hair was scattered all over the pillows. Giving a smile she held onto her heart. It was beating so fast, closing her eyes she was sure her heart was gonna burst. Giving a sigh she went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. Coming back into the bedroom she sat on her futon sitting up against her bed she stared at the ceiling for a minute or two. Giving a sign she went to lay down till she felt a hand on her cheek. Looking at Michiru, Haruka saw that Michiru's eyes were half open.

"Thank you." Michiru said to Haruka.

"Its…your…yeah" Haruka managed to get out.

"Haruka would you mind, I mean, it would make me feel a lot better if you could lay beside me." Michiru managed to get her voice was low and sleeping sounding.

Haruka sat there for a moment, getting up she walked around her bed and laid right behind Michiru, Haruka hoped that Michiru didn't turn around and see her, because she was not able to hide the blush that was on her face. And she knew if Michiru saw it she would never be able to live it down. Whatever was to happen next it even caught Haruka by surprise. Michiru cuddled her way into Haruka's arms and went peacefully back to sleep.

_'This is going to be a long night' _ Haruka thought to yourself.

-

_and done it took awhile but I did it! But I can't believe I found time from my busy schedule at work and working on my car I actually got to update this. I would like to thank everyone who commented on my last chapter. I hope my loyal readers are still out there. I truly need your support, I will try to get my next chapter out as soon as possible. But I can't make any guarantees. Thank you once again._


End file.
